


Walking The Wire

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: ББ-квест [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Last of Us
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: В этот раз Баки Барнсу по прозвищу «Зимний Солдат» достался живой груз.





	Walking The Wire

**Author's Note:**

> TLOU!AU, много смертей второстепенных персонажей, скинни!Стив.

– Может, блядь, мне поможет уже кто-нибудь? 

Стив поднимается с земли, отряхиваясь от бетонной крошки, и приглушённо кашляет, зажав ладонью рот. 

– Эй! Живые остались вообще? 

Он бредёт на голос, тщетно пытаясь разогнать облако пыли после взрыва, спотыкается о кого-то и, услышав хрип, падает рядом. Взгляд ярко-голубых глаз на залитом кровью лице отпечатывается где-то на подкорке. Стив не помнит его имени, поэтому просто срывает с шеи заляпанный жетон и прячет в карман брюк, а потом успокаивающе гладит по слипшимся от пота, крови и грязи волосам. 

– Ау! Я не собираюсь сдохнуть в этом хреновом забытом нигде!

Стив вздрагивает, вспоминая, что он не один, и, закрыв глаза умершему, снова встаёт. В конце площади взрывом обвалило каменный столб и, судя по ругани, попал в завал никто иной, как Тони.

– Чёрт. Стив, ты жив. Жив же? – Старк щурится, зажатый между двумя обломками, и машет ему рукой, бормоча под нос. – Ещё бы ты не выжил, надежда, блядь, рода людского. 

– Остальные мертвы, – Стив поднимает в метре от завала перчатку Старка и возвращает ему. – Ты как? 

– Не сдох пока. Отойди-ка, – он разносит репульсором одну из упавших колонн, едва не спровоцировав ещё один обвал, и выбирается, подволакивая ногу. – Так. Мы в нескольких часах от места встречи. У меня охрененная дырка в боку, кажется, сломана нога, и очень нужна бутылка виски. 

– Я надеюсь, ты знаешь дорогу, – вздыхает Стив, собирая те жетоны и оружие, что он смог найти, в рюкзак. 

Старк невнятно матерится большую часть дороги, но у них собой нет ничего, что могло бы приглушить боль. Так что Стив облегчённо вздыхает, когда, видит на одной из дверей магазинов свежую метку Щ.И.Т.а. Они оглядываются по сторонам, прежде чем пересечь дорогу, и Старк даже замолкает, прижимая к боку импровизированный компресс. 

– Я думала, вы не вернётесь, – открывшая им Шэрон торопливо обнимает Стива и осматривает, убеждаясь, что тот в порядке. – Собиралась уже поисковый отряд отправить. 

– Ну, нам повезло, как видишь, – морщится Тони. – Только дальше придётся пойти кому-то ещё. В ближайшие несколько месяцев я собираюсь бухать и смотреть древние плейбои. 

Стив хмыкает, выуживая жетоны и передавая Шэрон. Ему не хочется слушать очередную их перепалку, поэтому он отходит к книжным стеллажам и задумчиво перебирает книги, проглядывая названия. Наверняка они задержатся здесь на несколько дней, пока ищут замену Тони, поэтому можно набрать книг и забиться в тёмный угол, где никто не будет его трогать.

– Эй, ты как? – Шэрон садится рядом на широкий подоконник и протягивает ему тарелку с едой. – Тони решил привлечь кого-то со стороны, так что, возможно, скоро уйдём отсюда. Как рука? 

Стив молча задирает рукав, демонстрируя укус, едва покрывшийся наростами, и пожимает плечами.

***

– То есть, ты считаешь, что взять Зимнего Солдата в сопровождающие – хорошая идея? – громким шёпотом возмущается Шэрон. – Тони, тебе по голове прилетело во время взрыва?

Она даже протягивает к нему руку и демонстративно ощупывает затылок, тут же со смешком отступая. 

– Я его знаю. И я делал его чёртов протез, он мне должен. Барнс – лучшее, что мы можем найти для такого задания, и он скоро уже будет здесь. 

Стив, сидящий в соседней комнате, прекрасно их слышит но уже даже не вмешивается. Его мнения никто не спрашивает, поэтому он вырисовывает на полях древнего издания Гёте лошадь единственным карандашом, который у него есть. Они торчат тут четвёртый день, и Стив, кажется, готов уже пойти с кем угодно, лишь бы не слышать эти вечные споры, кто из них тут самый умный и крутой. 

Спустя ещё четыре дня он просыпается от выстрелов внизу и первым делом выхватывает из-под подушки нож. Кто-то – Шэрон? – ругается, слышны рычание и звон разбивающегося стекла. Стив, по привычке спящий в одежде, сгребает в рюкзак всё нужное и крадётся к выходу. Из-за перестрелки скрип двери в его комнату остаётся незамеченным, поэтому он незаметно пробирается к лестнице и выглядывает вниз. 

Всё заканчивается быстро: на полу вздрагивает умирающий бегун, из окна торчит тело обезглавленного заражённого. 

– За это ты будешь мне должен, Старк, – на пороге их маленького убежища стоит… солдат? Стив не знает даже, как назвать его иначе, слишком уж подходящее прозвище. Высокий, с собранными в хвост волосами, бородатый и в тёмной, без нашивок, форме. С совершенно невозмутимым лицом вытирающий большой нож от крови. – Картер.

– Господи, я всё ещё вздрагиваю, когда тебя вижу, Барнс, – вздыхает Шэрон вместо приветствия и убирает пистолет в кобуру. – Хотя и знаю, что ты завязал с прошлым. 

Старк негромко смеётся, явно во имя хорошего настроения с утра допивший остатки виски, и поднимается, опираясь на импровизированный костыль. Они пожимают друг другу руки – Стив засматривается на то, как из-под рукава мелькает металлическая ладонь, затянутая в гловелетту – и Солдат захлопывает за собой дверь. Он всё ещё сжимает нож, и только когда все переходят в другую комнату, в которой устроили полевую кухню, вспоминает о нём и, сложив, убирает в карман.

***

Взгляд Зимнего Солдата останавливается на нём, когда Стив всё же спускается.

– Значит, ты моё задание, – он склоняет голову, внимательно разглядывая и будто что-то просчитывая. – С живым грузом я ещё не ходил. 

– Шэрон отправится с вами, – вмешивается Тони, не давая Стиву открыть рот. – Ты, конечно, узнаваемая личность, но всё же. 

– Выходим через три часа, – по лицу Барнса непонятно, устраивает ли его такой расклад. – В этом городке собираются разбить пост контрабандисты, так что, если вам не нужны новые стычки, стоит уходить. Старк, тебе, надеюсь, сопровождение не нужно.

***

Стив молчит, вцепившись в лямки рюкзака, и невольно пялится в спину Барнса. Шэрон идёт за ними замыкающей, прикрывая и поглядывая по сторонам. Час назад они покинули городок, название которого Стив так и не узнал, как он не знает и места, куда они направляются.

– Ого! – не выдерживает он, когда они углубляются в лес, и Стив, увидев у дерева белку, невольно тормозит. – Какой хвост. 

– Стив, – раздражённо пихает его в спину Шэрон, вынуждая идти дальше. – Не отвлекайся. 

Она напряжена. То ли из-за присутствия никак не отреагировавшего на заминку Солдата, то ли из-за взваленной на неё ответственности, и Стив гадает, как долго им идти и когда это всё наконец-то закончится. 

– Дальше завал, по прямой не пройдём, – сообщает Барнс вечером, когда они оказываются на улицах Луисвилла, и это первые его слова с начала их путешествия. – Придётся обходить, пойдём насквозь, через дома. 

Он проверяет пистолет на бедре, и Шэрон рядом делает то же самое. Стив умеет стрелять, но по каким-то странным соображениям ему никакого оружия не выдают. Перед входом в отель Барнс кидает ему карманный фонарик и делает какой-то совершенно неприличный жест рукой, а на немой вопрос коротко ухмыляется и со словами «потряси» идёт первым. 

Он вскидывает руку на втором этаже, заставляя их замереть, и закатывает рукав на металлической руке. Стив улавливает тихие всхлипы где-то совсем рядом, а потом замечает в конце коридора, в углу, покачивающуюся фигуру. Стив морщится, когда в его плечо больно впиваются пальцы Шэрон, и им остаётся только смотреть, как Зимний Солдат бесшумно, медленно направляется к заражённому. 

– Офигеть, – выдыхает Стив, когда Барнс одним резким движением сворачивает заражённому шею. 

– Бегун, заразился относительно недавно, – резюмирует Солдат, распахивая дверь и освещая тело. – Они поодиночке не сильно опасны, но шум может привлечь остальных. Смотрите под ноги и по сторонам.

– Ты хорошо в этом разбираешься, – замечает Шэрон, переступая труп и щурясь от закатного солнца, слишком яркого после темноты. 

– Прежде, чем убивать, нужно знать врага. А я за эти годы их много повидал и отлично изучил. И не только их, – он придерживает тяжёлую дверь и запирает за ними. – Таких, например, называют бегунами. Ещё похожи на людей, иногда легко спутать. Но они более быстрые и ловкие, чем обычные люди. Небольшая группа бегунов легко тебя может завалить.

– Спасибо, я учила матчасть, – Шэрон перемахивает на балкончик соседнего здания вслед за ними. 

– А я и не тебе рассказываю, Картер. 

И, наверное, это первый раз за долгое время, когда кто-то вызывает у Стива улыбку.

***

Они решают заночевать в домике на окраине города, у самого леса, и Солдат отправляется в одиночестве на разведку.

– Какой же он всё-таки отмороженный, – Шэрон проверяет все окна, закрывая их как можно плотнее, и качает головой. – Как будто до конца не разморозили. 

– В смысле? – Стив привычно усаживается на подоконник, пока она бродит по кухне, проверяя шкафчики. 

– Ещё тогда, до пандемии, он был не на нашей стороне и какое-то время провёл в криокамере. Всё ещё считаю, что нихрена он не оттаял с тех пор.

– Крио… что? 

– Что-то вроде холодильника для людей. Старые технологии, любовь Тони Старка. 

Она хмыкает, вечно слишком серьёзная, и выуживает чудом оставшиеся несколько консерв. Входная дверь распахивается буквально через десять минут, и Солдат сваливает тушку молодого оленя прямо на пол гостиной, а сам, оставляя следы, проходит на кухню.

– Умеешь? – кивает он Шэрон. – Сможем взять часть мяса с собой. 

Он протягивает ей один из походных ножей, выдерживая хмурый взгляд, и снимает рюкзак, вполуха слушая, как Шэрон, что-то бормоча под нос, уходит разделывать добычу.

– На, – Барнс кидает Стиву на колени пушистый беличий хвост. – Это тебе. 

– Что?! – Стив с минуту пялится на рыжий мех, чуть забрызганный кровью, а потом поднимает голову и растерянно смотрит на Солдата. – Джеймс..?

– Баки, – поправляет тот, и Стиву даже кажется, что тот сейчас рассмеётся – уголки губ чуть приподняты, а глаза блестят. – Пойду посмотрю, как там Картер.

– Надеюсь, хотя бы белка осталась жива, – бормочет в сторону Стив и кончиками пальцев гладит мягкий хвост, всё ещё удивлённый тем, что Баки заметил причину его утренней заминки.

***

Ему не спится ночью. Поэтому, невольно прислушиваясь к шагам Солдата на первом этаже и дыханию дремлющей на соседней кровати Шэрон, Стив обвязывает край хвоста тонкой леской и прикрепляет к рюкзаку. И это определённо стоит той ухмылки, которой Солдат одаривает его утром.

– Нам нужно в ту сторону, – Шэрон машет рукой в сторону старого здания театра, когда они поднимаются на пригорок. – К завтрашнему утру доберёмся? 

Барнс неопределённо пожимает плечами и спускается первым. Он будто намеренно не торопится, позволяя Стиву глазеть по сторонам и выбирая обходные, более безопасные пути. 

В вечернем сумраке брошенные машины и наполовину сгоревший школьный автобус смотрятся пугающе. Им проходится пройти город насквозь, и Стиву кажется, что он чувствует запах дыма и жареного мяса. Но всё равно утаскивает торчащий из розового рюкзака на одном из сидений свёрнутый в трубочку комикс. 

– Стив! – возмущается Шэрон. 

– Да кому он тут понадобится? – резонно отзывается тот, спрыгивая на нагревшийся за день асфальт. – А я этот выпуск ещё не читал. 

Они могли бы пререкаться и дальше, если бы не бросившиеся на них из соседнего узкого переулка заражённые. Барнс реагирует первым, выхватывая пистолет, и через мгновение к нему присоединяется Шэрон. Стив хватает с земли крышку бака и, использовав вместо щита, чудом спасается от напавшего на него бегуна. Брызги крови и мозгов остаются на лице, когда голова заражённого лопается от нескольких выстрелов почти в упор. 

– Их слишком много! – кричит Шэрон, агрессивно отстреливаясь от заражённых и ударяя прикладом одного из подобравшихся слишком близко. 

Барнс не спрашивает разрешения. Он подхватывает задохнувшегося от неожиданности Стива как котёнка, закидывает на плечо и спиной отступает к театру, делая ещё несколько выстрелов и прикрывая отход Шэрон. 

– Живой? – коротко спрашивает он, когда они вваливаются в огромный вестибюль и Стива наконец опускают на пол. 

– Помоги, – зовёт Шэрон, захлопывая высокие двери. 

Они вдвоём двигают шкаф, блокируя выход, и, обернувшись, видят Стива, стоящего над чьим-то телом. Тот опускается на одно колено и разглаживает смятую, заляпанную форменную ткань и хмурит брови. 

– Это наши. 

Шэрон останавливается рядом и, разглядев нашивку Щ.И.Т.а, негромко матерится. Заметив ещё несколько тел, торопливо идёт к ним и, увидев то же самое, не выдерживает.

– Твою мать! – ругательство эхом отражается от высоких сводов, резонируя, и умирает где-то в дальних коридорах.

– Моя миссия выполнена, – Солдат невозмутимо поправляет перчатку и, проверив оружие, поднимает голову. 

– Нам нужно найти наших. Здесь никого, – Шэрон подходит к нему и тычет пальцем в грудь. – Тебе совсем плевать? Бросишь его сейчас и пойдёшь дальше развлекаться? 

– Картер, – морщится Барнс. – Я побыл сопровождающим, но я не нянька. О большем мы не договаривались. 

– Тебе придётся, – помедлив, Шэрон скидывает рюкзак на пол и задирает рукав, демонстрируя укус. – У меня в запасе осталось не так много времени.

– Шэрон? 

Она оборачивается к Стиву и впервые за годы знакомства чуть грустно улыбается. А потом, протянув руку, треплет за волосы.

– Не лучшая компания, но Барнс тебя хотя бы сможет защитить, – на улице раздаются автоматные очереди, крики, и Шэрон вновь хмурится. – Дальше я не пойду, прикрою вас. Найдите наших. Отдашь им.

Она стягивает жетон с шеи, и мрачный, побледневший Стив прячет его в рюкзак. Что-то тяжёлое врезается в дверь, до них доносит запах горящей плоти. 

– Иди, – Шэрон хватает его за руку, крепко сжимая. – Не хочу думать, что моя смерть окажется напрасной. 

Барнс, нахмурившись, отстраняет её на шаг и, задрав рубашку Стива, холодными пальцами касается укуса. 

– Ты заражён, – наконец говорит он. Дверь за ними начинает трещать. – Укус старый. Как давно? 

– Год, – Стив вырывается, упрямо вскидывая подбородок. – У меня иммунитет. 

– Да идите уже! – срывается на крик Шэрон, перезаряжая пистолет. – Они сейчас будут здесь!

Барнс, схватив Стива за плечо, тащит к лестнице, пресекая любые попытки сопротивления. И, стоит им оказаться на втором этаже, двери сдаются. 

– Джеймс… Баки. 

– Я так понимаю, это за тобой охота? Старк же наверняка знал, сукин сын, – Барнс выглядывает из-за балюстрады вниз, оценивая ситуацию. – Много. Картер права, ввязываться в бойню нет смысла, лучше уходить. Двигай.

– Но… 

– Картер ты уже ничем не поможешь. 

Похоже, военные решили зайти с другой стороны. Когда Баки и Стив входят в коридор, на том конце распахиваются двери. Баки толкает Стива к колонне, а сам ныряет за валяющийся рядом перевёрнутый стол и снова достаёт пистолет. 

У некоторых военных нашивки со схематичным изображением осьминога, и оно кажется Стиву знакомым. Он замирает, вжимаясь спиной в холодный мрамор, и медленно выдыхает. Его восхищают навыки Баки. Тот, словно бесшумная тень, хватает подошедшего близко военного, отделившегося от остальных, и сворачивает ему шею без единого звука. А потом плавно перемещается к другому, убирая и его тоже. Стив пробирается следом и ныряет в боковой проход с какими-то музейными экспонатами и на мгновение залипает в до сих пор застеклённые пыльные витрины. Баки мягко закрывает за ними дверь и бросает взгляд на веера и брошюры на тёмном бархате, покачав головой. В минуту затишья Стив чувствует себя странно. В огромные французские окна льётся рассвет, бликуя на стеклах и на металлических пальцах Баки, стоящего очень близко, и Стив, заворожённый, легко касается их. 

Дверь за ними слетает с петель, заставляя отпрыгнуть, и для выстрела не остаётся времени. На руке Баки щёлкают пластины, когда он вступает в рукопашную сразу с двумя. 

– Бак! – беличий хвостик дёргается, когда Стив запрыгивает на спину одного из военных и втыкает нож ему в горло. 

Баки, расправившись с первым, оценивающе оглядывает его и дёргает плечом.

– А теперь лезь в окно.

***

– И что дальше? – Стив стоит, опёршись ладонями о колени, чёлка упала ему на лицо, а дыхание сбито от бега.

– Сначала ты мне расскажешь про заражение, – Баки садится прямо на землю у чьей-то заросшей могилы, явно не смущённый тем, что они на кладбище. – И разве ты не знаешь, где остальные? 

– Не знаю. Как ты мог заметить, мне вообще особо ничего не рассказывали, – огрызается Стив и опускается рядом, сняв рюкзак. – Я вырос в Щ.И.Т.е, родителей не помню. У меня… была подруга, которая научила меня стрелять, и иногда вытаскивала ночью погулять по карантинной зоне. Пока на нас не напали заражённые в одну из таких ночей.

– Выжил только ты?

– Как видишь, – хмыкает Стив, дёргая нитку, торчащую из джинсов, и не поднимая головы. – Тони сказал, моя кровь может помочь в создании антидота. Но там, где мы жили, недостаточно средств для изучения и создания лекарства. 

– Ценный груз, – ухмыляется Баки, игнорируя возмущённый взгляд. – Ладно, я знаю человека, который может подсказать, где искать твоих друзей. Но для этого нам нужна тачка.

***

– Класс, – говорит Стив, оглядывая полузатопленный тоннель и стоя в грязной зелёной воде по щиколотку, – а других вариантов не было?

Джеймс – Баки – только дёргает уголком рта и идёт вперёд, подсвечивая путь фонариком. Где-то капает, и кроме всплесков воды и их дыхания больше ничего не слышно. 

– Эй, я же не умею плавать, – опирается о стену Стив, под ладонью грязь, ил и, кажется, остатки чьих-то мозгов. – Я не пройду дальше. 

– Стой здесь, – Баки кидает ему рюкзак и найденный на прошлой неделе дробовик.

– Как будто я могу отсюда куда-то деться, – бормочет Стив, когда Баки проходит дальше в затхлую воду и ныряет. 

Он трясёт фонарик, делая ярче, и пятно света выхватывает неподалёку чьё-то вспухшее тело. Об его колени мягко стукается деревянная платформа, а Баки встаёт рядом и отфыркивается.

– Залезай, там дальше полузатопленный автобус, с крыши можно будет перебраться на другую сторону. 

– Надеюсь, ты меня не утопишь, – вздыхает тот, медля, но всё же слушается. 

Свет мечется по по стенам и потолку, Стив крепко прижимает к груди их рюкзаки и оружие и, стоит им добраться до автобуса, торопливо залезает наверх. 

– Я тебе сейчас лестницу спущу! – кричит он и закидывает рюкзак за спину. 

Пока Баки поднимается, Стив распахивает дверь, покрытую полустёртыми угрожающими надписями, некоторые из них, кажется, писали кровью.

Затхлый, сладковатый запах разложения заставляет его чихнуть и, отступив назад, наткнуться на мокрого Баки.

– Не лезь вперёд, – бурчит тот, оттесняя Стива к себе за спину и перешагивая порог. 

– Я могу о себе позаботиться.

– Не сомневаюсь, сопляк. А теперь заткнись. Слышишь? 

Помимо хруста стекла под тяжёлыми ботинками и хлюпанья грязи слышатся щелчки, и Стив инстинктивно достаёт из кармана нож. Из-за величины помещения и эха сложно сразу понять, откуда доносятся звуки, и Стив только задушенно выдыхает, когда Баки толкает его к стене и прижимает собой, едва не задев захламленный стеллаж рядом.

– Что ты… 

Он морщится от тинистого запаха от ладони Баки, когда тот зажимает ему рот и кивает в сторону. Щелкун останавливается в пяти шагах, боком к ним, и дёргается, заламывая руки. Стив, зажатый между холодной стеной и горячим телом, невольно вздрагивает, когда заражённый поворачивается в их сторону.

– Я никогда не видел их так близко живыми, – шепчет он, когда они остаются одни, и Баки всё же отпускает его. Затхлый воздух кажется для лёгких благословением. – Чёрт. Он и правда нас не видит?

– Иначе бы ты уже лежал с перегрызенной глоткой, – равнодушно отзывается Барнс и хлопает по бедрам, проверяя пистолет и ножи. – У них что-то вроде эхолокации, но почему-то только по прямой, а не вокруг. Имей в виду. 

– Жуть, – Стив передёргивает плечами и обходит стеллаж, выискивая что-нибудь полезное. – О! Этот выпуск я тоже ещё не не читал. 

Он прячет заляпанный засохшей кровью комикс и стучит по заморгавшему фонарику, игнорируя насмешливый взгляд. 

– Как ты вообще дожил до своих лет. 

– У меня иммунитет к инфекции, – напоминает Стив, осторожно пробираясь следом. – К тому же, агенты Щ.И.Т.а меня особо никуда не выпускали. 

– Да уж, жаль, что они все передохли, и ты достался мне. Чёртов Старк. 

– Он сказал, ты ему должен. Ну, за руку. Твою же… 

Стив, засмотревшийся на спину Баки, обтянутую мокрой рубашкой, задевает ногой растяжку в очередном проёме, и перед ними оглушительно падает звуковая ловушка. Эхо стремительно разносится, резонируя от стен, и щелчки, почти ставшие фоновым шумом, устремляются прямо к ним. Как и чей-то топот. 

Баки матерится, хватая Стива за плечо, пластины его руки щёлкают, и от металлических пальцев наверняка останутся огромные синяки. 

– Быстрее. Ну. 

Стив зачем-то гасит фонарик, пока Баки резко, болезненно толкает его вперёд, и врезается животом в стол посередине чёртовой комнаты. Из-за резко окружившей их темноты он не видит, куда бежать, кашляет от пыли и только пытается подчиняться тычкам в спину. Баки перемахивает через стол за ним, толчком ноги опрокидывает, делая барьер выше, и волочит его – снова за руку – в боковой коридор. И так же резко замирает, сдёргивая с бедра защитную маску. 

– Ебучие споры, – глухо говорит он, перешагивая через скелет и наступая на остатки руки. – Включи чёртов фонарь, они не видят свет.

Коридор кажется узким из-за разросшихся спор, и у них не получается закрыть дверь, чтобы спастись от преследования. 

– Тут есть какой-то выход! – Стив трогает покрытую пятнами поверхность и кричит громче. – Обернись! 

Баки выставляет вперёд металлическую руку, спасаясь от неминуемого укуса, и впечатывает кулак другой в живот заражённого, тут же отталкивая его от себя пинком и выхватывая пистолет. Стив налегает плечом на чем-то заваленную дверь и, когда та неожиданно поддаётся толчку, падает на пол. 

– Сопляк, – хмыкает Баки, вздёргивая его за шкирку, и пинком захлопывает за ними дверь, сдёргивая маску. – Живой? В следующий раз под ноги смотри, я тебе не нянька.

– Я и не просил со мной нянчиться, придурок, – огрызается тот, дёргая плечом и отходя к лестнице. 

– Ты моё задание, Роджерс. Пока не доставлю тебя к твоим друзьям – терпи. 

– Лучше бы я с Тони остался. 

– Я тоже так думаю, – миролюбиво хмыкает Баки, выгребая у очередного трупа патроны и какие-то запчасти. – А теперь двигай, пока на шум не сбежались остальные твари. 

Им везёт, следующие несколько часов до выхода из канализации проходят почти спокойно. Солнце практически село, и угасающего света достаточно, чтобы собрать дров для костра. Стив утыкается в комиксы, пока Баки зажаривает тощего кролика, но всё же не выдерживает.

– Покажи руку? 

Баки поднимает бровь. Мрачный, небритый, с кровоподтёком от приклада на скуле и почему-то совершенно не пугающий. Стив упрямо выдерживает его взгляд, дожидаясь, и касается протянутой руки. От укуса заражённого, кажется, остались какие-то малозаметные царапины, и Роджерс легко их очерчивает пальцами, прослеживая. 

– Как ты её получил? 

– Не твоё дело. 

– Я спрошу у Тони, когда мы с ним снова встретимся.

– Да пожалуйста. Он всё равно не знает, – Баки, кажется, насмешливо улыбается, вспоминая Старка.

Он, опустившись на землю, прижимается спиной к тёплому стволу дерева и гасит костёр после того, как Стив доедает. Так прохладнее, но зато никто не сможет заметить их издалека. Стив вертится, не зная, как устроиться, а потом, достав сложенную рубашку из рюкзака, бесцеремонно кидает её на колени Баки и сворачивается у него под боком, положив голову на импровизированную подушку.

***

За несколько прошедших с начала их встречи месяцев Стив привыкает называть Джеймса Баки и мысленно, и вслух. И, что уж там, привязывается к нему. Баки – мрачный и большую часть времени молчаливый, но он умудряется заботиться о Стиве в какой-то свойственной ему неловкой манере. Помимо того случая с беличьим хвостом, который всё ещё болтается на его рюкзаке, уже достаточно потрёпанный, Баки настойчиво делится с ним своими порциями еды. А некоторое время назад, когда они проходили сквозь Нью-Касл, притащил ещё один подарок.

За день до этого Стив застаёт его с тем самым экземпляром Гёте, в котором не осталось свободных от рисунков мест. Баки разглядывает их с серьёзным лицом, а потом отдаёт и без тени насмешки отмечает, что ему понравилось. 

Подарок, который он неловко протягивает Стиву, – скетчбук в слегка подпалённой обложке и упаковка карандашей. Половины цветов там нет, но оставшиеся остро заточены. И Стив может поклясться, что Баки заточил их сам. Тем самым ножом, которым он обычно вскрывает глотки заражённым и преследующим их военным. Первым Стив рисует Баки.

***

Осень вступает в свои права, когда они достигают Цинциннати. Стиву снятся кошмары: он видит Шэрон, превращающуюся в щелкуна и разрывающую его грудь голыми руками. Он просыпается взмокший от пота, задыхающийся, и тёплая тяжесть руки Баки на его плече успокаивает. Тому наверняка некомфортно спать сидя, но он никогда не жалуется. И несколько раз на предложение Стива лечь нормально лишь отмахивается и фыркает, говоря, что так удобнее за ним присматривать. В какой-то момент Стив начинает надеяться, что это не только из-за того, что он «ценный груз», который нужно доставить живым любой ценой. В одну из ночей в середине сентября вместо кошмара ему снится Баки, и Стив не знает, что в итоге сбивает его с толку больше.

– Так к кому мы идём?

– Узнаешь. Вон, видишь? – Баки указывает на столб дыма вдалеке. – Нам туда.

Они сворачивают с главной улицы в переулок, и Баки тормозит Стива, кивая на едва заметную растяжку. Он бормочет что-то про паранойю, пока обезвреживает ловушку, и, кажется, даже улыбается. Соседний двор огорожен сеткой, и дверь заперта с той стороны.

– Подсади, – просит Стив, перехватывая рюкзак удобнее. 

Баки складывает ладони лодочкой, приседая, и легко подкидывает его, помогая перелезть. Стив возится с навесным замком и вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда раздаётся выстрел. Баки только пожимает плечами в ответ на вопросительный взгляд и убирает пистолет в набедренную кобуру. Когда Стив, распахнув дверь, оборачивается, у его ног лежит всё ещё подрагивающий труп бегуна. 

– Не думаю, что их тут много. Полно ловушек, – замечает Баки и, подойдя к соседнему зданию, дёргает лестницу, спуская её. – Ты первый. 

Стиву кажется, что Баки пялится на его задницу, когда лезет следом. Но, возможно, это лишь его воображение и чёртовы сны, стабильно повторяющиеся минимум раз в неделю. Они забираются на крышу здания, и Стив щурится от полуденного солнца, оглядывая раскинувшийся у их ног город. Пустой и местами разрушенный, со слепыми заколоченными окнами. Брошенный. 

– Тут недалеко, – Баки касается его плеча, чуть сжимает, продлевая прикосновение. – Устал? 

– Вот ещё, – Стив хмыкает, намеренно отступая, и замечает у противоположного края крыши оборудованную наблюдательную точку. – О, смотри. 

Он тычет кроссовком потрёпанную, бывшую когда-то красной подушку и поднимает лук. Трогает тугую тетиву и натягивает, крепко сжав рукоять. Убедившись, что лук в рабочем состоянии, Стив сгребает немногочисленные стрелы и, за неимением хоть чего-то, напоминающего колчан, заталкивает в рюкзак, решая оставить себе. 

– А мог бы и пистолет дать, – ворчит он спустя час путешествия по крышам Линкольна. 

– Ага, – хмыкает Баки и придерживает его сзади за воротник, когда ржавая лестница опасно скрипит под их ногами. 

Многоэтажки сменяются коттеджами, и Стив, пнув какой-то камешек на дороге, попадает им в бок пикапа без колёс. А потом резко замирает. 

– Там кто-то есть, у красной тачки, видишь? – негромко говорит он, сжав лямки рюкзака. – Не пойму. 

Баки встряхивает головой и, собрав растрепавшиеся волосы в хвост, подталкивает Стива в сторону.

– Медленно. Пока нас не увидели – есть шанс уйти тихо. 

Со сталкерами до этого момента Стив не сталкивался. По словам Баки, зачатки эхолокации, более развитой у щелкунов, упрощают им поиск жертвы. И, в отличие от бегунов, они умеют прятаться, а не нападают сразу. Из тени, образованной разросшимся плющом, на них, пощёлкивая, кидаются сразу двое. Баки действует уже на автомате: отталкивает Стива вбок, чтобы того не зацепило, и стреляет одному из заражённых в лоб. Звук выстрела привлекает остальных, бродящих по району, и через каких-то пять минут их становится слишком много. Они отступают – Стив всаживает несколько стрел в слишком ретивых – и едва не оказываются в западне. 

– Сюда! – в толпу заражённых падает самодельная бомба, и Баки со Стивом бегут на голос. 

– Эй! – за их спинами взрывается ещё одна. – Я же просила тебя не возвращаться, Барнс!

Стив первым ныряет в узкий закоулок, в ушах грохает кровь, сердце колотится как бешеное. Он резко падает, проезжаясь по земле между ног заплутавшего бегуна, и, перевернувшись на спину, пинает его под колени, отвлекая. Баки наступает ботинком заражённому на грудь и добивает сильным ударом ножа. За ними всё ещё гонятся, когда они вываливаются на задний двор двухэтажного коттеджа, и Стив видит у гаражной двери рыжую девушку с дробовиком. Она машет им и первой подхватывает нижнюю панель, начиная поднимать, и Баки присоединяется к ней. От слишком резкого движения на покрытии остаются вмятины от металлических пальцев, и Баки придерживает дверь, ныряя в узкую тёмную щель последним. Дверь с грохотом падает на землю, наверняка привлекая всех, кто не услышал погоню раньше, и Стив не задаёт вопросов, пока они бегут дальше. На втором этаже из окна спальни к соседнему дому протянута верёвочная лестница, и это было бы забавно, не мчись за ними с десяток заражённых. Они петляют, периодически отстреливаясь, и добираются до каменной церкви. В подвале Стив снова может дышать. 

– Ты! – дуло дробовика утыкается Баки в грудь. – Кажется, в прошлый раз мы всё обсудили.

– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Романофф, – Баки негромко смеётся, демонстративно подняв руки.

– И кого ты с собой притащил? 

Дробовик, качнувшись, теперь указывает на Стива. 

– Меня зовут Стив, – говорит он, не совсем понимая, что происходит.

– Да мне плевать, как тебя зовут, – хмыкает Романофф и наконец опускает оружие. – Зачем ты припёрся, Барнс? И кто тебя просил деактивировать мои ловушки?

– За тобой должок, Нат. И где Клинт, кстати? Мы нашли его гнездо по дороге. 

– Ушёл, – морщится та и, отвернувшись, отходит к верстаку. – И чем тебе помочь, чтобы в ближайшее время мы больше не встречались?

Стив отходит, вполуха слушая их спор, – раздражённые, недовольные фразы Нат и насмешливые от Баки – и разглядывает богатое содержимое её убежища. 

– Ничего не трогай! – окрикивает его Романофф, на мгновение отвлекаясь, и Стив отдёргивает руку от стопки книг. 

Всё оказывается сложнее, чем Баки ожидал сначала. У Наташи есть подходящая тачка, но без мотора. Кажется, говорит она, тут недавно проезжали военные, и одна из их машин осталась у школы, разграбленная. Явно не на ходу, но какие-то детали они могут позаимствовать и починить эту, чтобы свалить отсюда подальше и оставить её в покое. Либо есть второй вариант – она слышала, что в протаранившем стену автобусе растащили не всё, потому что в тот район соваться слишком опасно: ловушек нет, много открытого пространства и наверняка дохрена заражённых. Они продолжают спорить даже за ужином, но уже не так резко, почти по-дружески, и Стив молча утыкается в скетчбук, радуясь вечеру в безопасности и относительной тишине. Он засыпает в кресле, свернувшись клубком, и уже не понимает, не снится ли ему, что его укрывают одеялом и гладят по волосам.

***

Они выбираются из убежища Нат ближе к обеду. Заражённым плевать, какое время суток на улице, а им ориентироваться удобнее при свете. Площадь перед школой похожа на стихийную парковку: с десяток огромных жёлтых школьных автобусов, местами начавших ржаветь. Окна выбиты, часть сидений вспорота, где-то Стив замечает выбеленные солнцем кости и похабные надписи, нацарапанные чем-то острым. На одном автобусе он видит «Щ.И.Т. – за порядок и справедливость в мире!» и отчего-то чувствует себя виноватым. К встрече с заражёнными они подготовились хорошо: у Наташи, помимо рюкзака, поясная сумка с запасом самодельных бомб и несколькими бутылками коктейля Молотова, поэтому она расчищает им путь к воротам, пока Баки добивает тех, кто не попал под раздачу. Замок на ржавой цепи он просто срывает.

Главный вход то ли завален с той стороны, то ли двери просто заклинило, поэтому им приходится обойти и залезть через узкие окна, расположенные у самой земли. Видимо, это раньше была раздевалка. Стив разглядывает высокие узкие шкафчики и распахивает несколько в поисках полезных вещей. Из одного вываливается распухшее тело и он, отшатываясь, врезается спиной в Баки. Тот выхватывает оружие мгновенно, другой рукой по инерции обхватывая Стива поперёк груди и прижимая к себе крепче. Стив чувствует его тепло сквозь форменную ткань и, зажмурившись, сглатывает. Адреналин гонит кровь быстрее, и, несмотря на сырость и прохладу, ему становится жарко. А потом Баки легко хлопает его по груди, убеждаясь, что всё в порядке, и понимая, что труп на них не набросится, и отпускает. Стив сглатывает и опускает взгляд, рассматривая на тонком, когда-то синем свитере эмблему школы и стараясь отвлечься. 

– Видимо, спрятался в шкафчике и задохнулся, – в голосе Баки, кажется, даже слышится нотка сожаления. – Хорошо сохранился. 

Из раздевалки они попадают в общий коридор, и главные двери действительно завалены парой потрескавшихся шкафов. В одном всё ещё свалены медали и кубки. «Команде Линкольна за первое место в межгородском футбольном турнире», различает Стив. Он надеется, что хоть кто-нибудь из них выжил и помнит, каково это – беззаботная жизнь, в которой тебя награждают за то, что ты хорошо бегаешь по полю с мячом, а не отстреливаешься от заражённых одноклассников или прячешься от них в школьном шкафчике, чтобы всё равно потом умереть. 

– Значит, здесь раньше проводились уроки? – интересуется Стив, заходя в один из классов и разглядывая сдвинутые парты. 

Наташа только пожимает плечами и косится на лук за его плечом, но ничего не говорит. Стив садится за одну из парт и, откинув крышку, разглядывает нацарапанное признание в любви какому-то Джорджу, смятую банку из-под колы и пожелтевшую тонкую книжку. А потом вытаскивает чёрный прямоугольник со стеклом с одной стороны и гладкий, пластиковый с другой, и задумчиво вертит. 

– Телефон, – говорит Баки, остановившись рядом и склонив голову. – Раньше такие были у всех, и можно было мгновенно связываться с людьми, независимо от расстояния. 

– О, – Стив касается схематичных рисунков на нижнем краю. – Это явно облегчало жизнь. 

– Нам пора, – подгоняет их Наташа. – Потом пообсуждаете, как раньше всем хорошо жилось. 

В классе химии она ловко убивает двух щелкунов, метнув в них ножи, и Баки комментирует это на неизвестном Стиву языке, чем вызывает у Наташи усмешку. Автобус, который они искали, обнаруживается в спортзале. Кто-то протаранил на нём стену, и Баки одной рукой отрывает у него капот. 

– Пусто, блядь. 

– Что? – Наташа, закрывавшая за ними двери, бросается к нему и матерится. 

– Не хотелось бы вас отвлекать, но… – зовёт их Стив, обращая внимание на треск откуда-то со стороны подсобки.

Хрупкий пластик ломается под ещё одним сильным толчком, и Стив удивлённо открывает рот при виде большого, покрытого наростами заражённого, вразвалочку направляющегося к ним. 

– Осторожнее! – Баки прикрывает его, и оба закашливаются, когда рядом падает и взрывается мешочек с газом. 

Наташа щёлкает зажигалкой, и Стив вздрагивает от звука взорвавшегося коктейля Молотова и злобного щёлканья заражённого. Баки отталкивает его куда-то к сложенным в стопку матам и оборачивается, выхватывая дробовик. Он и Наташа кружат по спортзалу, отвлекая зомби, отводя дальше от Стива, и тот вытаскивает из рюкзака пистолет. В первый раз он намеренно попадает под колено, ещё больше замедляя, во второй же целится в шею. Заражённый неуклюже поворачивается в его сторону и, спустя несколько шагов, грузно валится к ногам Стива от выстрела Баки. 

– Почему он такой раздутый?

– Последняя стадия заражения, – Баки встряхивает головой – он где-то умудрился потерять резинку и волосы растрепались, – на утопленника похож. Поэтому и прозвали топляком. 

– Неплохо стреляешь, – замечает Наташа и криво ухмыляется. – Можешь оставить пистолет себе, раз уж стащил. 

Стив упрямо прикусывает губу, собираясь извиниться, но Романофф отмахивается от него и первой залезает наверх по сдвинутым к стене скамейкам для зрителей. Баки подсаживает его, помогая забраться, и вылезает следом в окно. Это, кажется, уже становится у них традицией. 

– И что дальше? Каков наш план «Б»? – интересуется Баки, спрыгивая на землю и с разворота стреляя в бегуна. 

– Не сдохнуть! – Наташа кидает в заражённых за их спинами бомбу с гвоздями, мчится к лестнице через забор из металлической сетки и, стоит всем перелезть, опрокидывает её валяющимися рядом граблями. – Вон в тот дом!

Они сваливают книжный шкаф, блокируя дверь, и только тогда выдыхают. А потом замечают висящее тело. Наташа подходит ближе и, зажав ладонью рот, негромко выдыхает. 

– Сукин ты сын, Клинт Бартон. 

– Укусы, – так же негромко отмечает Баки, доставая нож и обрезая верёвку. – Видимо, не хотел обратиться, вот и…

– Да плевать я хотела! К чёрту. И тебя тоже к чёрту, Джеймс, мать твою, Барнс. 

Она беспомощно отмахивается от него и, бросив последний взгляд на труп, идёт на голос зовущего из гаража Стива. Тот сидит в пикапе, распахнув дверь, и пытается завести машину.

– Тут даже бензин есть! 

– Наконец-то я от вас избавлюсь, – бормочет Наташа и трёт ладонями лицо. – Вылезай, я проверю. 

– А чем кидался топляк? – любопытствует Стив, опускаясь на складной пляжный стул и наблюдая за ремонтом машины.

– Микотоксин, – отстранённо отзывается Баки. – Токсичное дерьмо грибов. 

Он проверяет мотор, закатав рукава по локоть, и Стив с каким-то неловким чувством стыда залипает на его руки. Поэтому остаток полезной информации про ядовитые токсины он забывает мгновенно и вздрагивает, когда его окликают. 

– Садись, поведёшь, пока мы вытолкаем это корыто на дорогу и поможем завестись. Уметь водить необязательно.

– Но я умею, – хмыкает Стив и, закинув их с Баки рюкзаки на заднее сидение, садится за руль. – Я не такой уж и бесполезный.

На окраине города на прощание Наташа снова посылает их к чёрту. Дважды. А потом просит не сдохнуть в ближайшее время и уходит. Стив ложится на заднем сидении, использовав рюкзак вместо подушки, и зевает. А потом вытаскивает из бокового кармана кассету и кидает Баки.

– Я позаимствовал ещё пару вещей. Но, думаю, Наташа их не хватится, в том подвале слишком много барахла, чтобы следить за ним. Музыка твоего детства, а?

Баки, зачесав пальцами назад растрепавшиеся волосы, клацает магнитолой и врубает AC/DC.

– Я не настолько стар, сопляк.

***

– Проснулся?

Стив щурится от солнца, бьющего сквозь грязные стёкла машины, и садится. Он потягивается, широко зевая, и трёт ладонями лицо. На щеке, как он замечает в зеркальце, остался красный след от рюкзака.

– Где мы? – ноги затекли, и Стив вытягивает их вперёд, между сидений. 

– Подъезжаем к Питтсбургу, – в бардачке Баки недавно обнаружил сигареты, поэтому сейчас он, включив музыку и опустив стекло, высовывает руку с сигаретой, чтобы не так сильно дымить в машине. – А от него направимся к Джексону. 

Стив пожимает плечами и достаёт из рюкзака зачитанный выпуск комикса, просто полистать картинки. Они уже несколько дней в пути, а рисовать из-за паршивой дороги неудобно, поэтому он развлекает себя тем, что пририсовывает всё, что взбредёт в голову, героям космического путешествия. Через час надоедает и это, поэтому Стив принимается украдкой разглядывать Баки. В последний раз тот приводил себя в порядок в убежище Наташи, поэтому сейчас его борода вновь отросла, а волосы мешаются, падая на глаза. Стив переводит взгляд на свой рюкзак, задумчиво покусывая губу, а потом вытаскивает вторую футболку и отрывает полосу по нижнему краю. Баки бросает непонимающий взгляд на него, когда Стив, придвинувшись к его сидению, толкает в плечо, заставляя сесть ровнее. И молча, бережно собрав волосы в удобный хвост, перевязывает получившейся ленточкой. Баки благодарно, едва заметно улыбается.

Они проезжают покосившийся, заросший зеленью биллборд «Привет, сосед! Добро пожаловать в Питтсбург!». Стив, подобрав под себя ноги, вытирает стекло рукавом рубашки и прижимается к нему щекой, разглядывая улицы, опустевшие дома и брошенные, покорёженные машины. И пытается представить, каким всё было раньше, до пандемии. Как перемигивались светофоры, сейчас увитые плющом, как по практически стёртым пешеходным переходам шли люди – не пытаясь загрызть соседа, улыбаясь, прижимая к себе книги, пакеты с покупками, держа за руки тех, кто им дорог – а их пропускали водители, клацая радиостанциями и выбирая песню под настроение. Похоже на радужный мыльный пузырь, лопающийся при прикосновении. Их он тоже видел только на картинке в одной из книжек.

Его привлекает шум с перекрёстка впереди. Стив переводит взгляд в ту сторону и вцепляется в подлокотник, когда видит бредущего к ним раненого. Тот держится за живот – футболка в крови и грязи – и машет им, что-то хрипя.

– Бак? – Стив щурится, пытаясь понять, заражённый ли это, и опирается о его плечо. 

Баки молча вдавливает педаль в пол, газуя, и, стоит им подъехать совсем близко, мужчина выхватывает пистолет. Выстрелить он не успевает. Стиву кажется, он слышит треск костей под колёсами. 

– Бак? – встревоженно спрашивает Стив и, услышав выстрелы сбоку и сзади, пригибается. Сверху на него сыпятся осколки. – Что происходит?

– Охотники, – сквозь зубы отвечает тот, резко сворачивая с главной дороги направо и сжимая руль до вмятин. – Заманивают жертв, притворяясь ранеными. 

– И что они… 

Раздаётся оглушительный бум. На очередном перекрёстке их таранит микроавтобус, протаскивая по асфальту, встряхивая внутри машины и вминая в витрину какого-то магазина. Стив видит, что Баки впечатало в руль, а его собственная голова кружится, и дышать тяжело. Он кашляет, не понимая, остановилась ли машина, а сверху на крышу их пикапа падает балка. Кто-то открывает дверь с его стороны и, резко дёрнув его за руку, выволакивает наружу. Во рту привкус крови и пыли, прокушенный язык пульсирует болью, и вместо крика из Стива вырывается только жалкий хрип. 

– Стив! 

Он слышит голос Баки, выстрел и бульканье за спиной. И оседает на заваленный кухонной утварью, осколками стекла и кирпича пол. Перед глазами всё расплывается.

– Идём, – Баки грубо впихивает ему в руки рюкзак , помогая встать. – Их тут много. 

Его лицо залито кровью, и Стив передёргивает плечами, подавляя желание как-то помочь. Они прячутся за кассовой стойкой, чтобы перевести дыхание, и Баки торопливо его оглядывает, касаясь свежей ссадины на скуле.

– Жив? 

– Я в порядке, – лжёт Стив, хотя от удара головой его до сих пор мутит. – Надо выбираться отсюда. 

– Причём пешком, – Баки оглядывается на машину, а потом резко пригибается, услышав крики на улице. – Ублюдки. 

Стив порывается вмешаться, когда завязывается перестрелка, но Баки вжимает его в стойку, заставляя сидеть тихо, и расправляется с парой охотников самостоятельно. Через главный вход им пути нет, но Баки находит ещё дверь сбоку и они пробираются в один из переулков. Что ждать от заражённых Стив уже примерно знает, но что от охотников – нет. Он не понимает, что им нужно, и от этого становится жутко. Баки заводит его в соседнее здание, просторное, в несколько этажей, и на втором, прячась, они оказываются в тёмной комнате. Окна забиты полусгнившимся досками, и через пыльное стекло едва проникает свет, падая на пол и длинный деревянный стол в пятнах неясного происхождения. Когда глаза привыкают к смене освещения, Стив замечает у одной из стен, ближе к углу, несколько мешков, подвешенных на крюки. И что-то ему подсказывает, что это не картошка. Пахнет испорченным, протухшим мясом, старой кровью, потом и мочой. У стола горой лежат вещи всех размеров и обувь, и, кажется, там есть и на детей. Он поскальзывается на луже крови, когда пробирается ко второй двери, и встречается взглядом с телом. Автоматически отмечает отсутствие укусов, пожелтевшую кожу, несколько капель засохшей крови у носа и губ. Блеклые и прозрачные, словно льдинка, распахнутые глаза. 

– Свежий, – Баки возникает рядом незаметно, едва не пугая Стива, и придерживает за плечо. – Они заманивают людей. «Туристов», как они говорят. Отбирают одежду, припасы, оружие. И продают. 

– Откуда ты знаешь? – бормочет Стив, оцепенело рассматривая, как на роговицу убитого опускается мушка, исследуя.

– Когда-то давно. В прошлой жизни... – Баки не договаривает, хмыкнув. – Я знаю эту приманку на раненого. Сейчас всё ещё встречаются жалостливые. Но уже не так много. 

Стив моргает, словно насекомое в глазу у него. Ему ужасно хочется домой. 

Баки убивает ещё, наверное, с десяток охотников, пока они пробираются окольными путями. Куда – Стив не знает и не спрашивает. Он не выдерживает только один раз, когда видит через дырку в заборе на одном участке чёртов танк. 

– Это памятник? – на всякий случай уточняет он и, заметив привязанную за волосы к дулу голову, сглатывает, отвечая себе же. – Конечно же, твою мать, нет. Монстры. 

Он протыкает ладонь шипом на проволоке, когда перелезает через очередную ограду, и прячет руку, натянув на неё рукав. Баки не замечает – или делает вид, как обычно – слишком занятый их спасением из засады. Его карманы полны патронов вперемешку, на плече украденная винтовка. Он наверняка мог бы вырезать всю банду охотников голыми руками, но он, Стив – его ноша, за которой надо следить. Ценный, блядь, груз. 

Им приходится остаться в Питтсбурге на ночь. Баки взламывает чью-то квартиру в многоэтажке: там всё осталось точно так же, как и должно быть, наверное. Только пыль и отсутствие хозяев говорит о том, что в мире что-то не так. Шкаф, подвинутый под входную дверь, кажется надёжным, но свет они не решаются зажечь и довольствуются консервами на ужин. Стиву достаётся кровать в спальне, с которой он стягивает покрывало и забирается с ногами, прислушиваясь, как Баки ходит по кухне и курит. Уже слишком темно, чтобы рисовать, но зато у Стива в рюкзаке находится кое-что другое. 

На самом деле, он равнодушен к алкоголю. Да и пробовал его всего несколько раз, когда Пегги была жива. Но сейчас это кажется необходимым. Вкус виски Стиву не нравится – крепко, горько, обжигает горло и мгновенно бьёт в голову. Но и стелет ватой, обволакивая, заставляя расслабиться и забыться. Он выпивает где-то четверть бутылки и решает, что сидеть в одиночестве, в темноте и напряжении от звуков опускающейся ночи, глупо. Поэтому прихватывает виски с собой и идёт к Баки. 

– Не спится? – Баки сидит на краю стола, спиной к нему, и сквозь дырку меж досок на окне смотрит на первые звёзды. В металлических пальцах тлеет окурок. 

Стиву казалось, что он умеет передвигаться бесшумно. 

– Типа того, – и что языком он владеет лучше, но это вина виски. – Тебе? 

Он замирает на пороге, разглядывая спину Баки в полумраке. Тот без рубашки, так что Стиву прекрасно видны шрамы на левом плече на стыке кожи и металла. В горле пересыхает. Баки только пожимает плечами и поворачивает голову, когда Стив всё же неуклюже усаживается рядом и протягивает бутылку.

– К Наташе, видимо, больше соваться не стоит, – хмыкает Баки, берет виски и делает большой глоток. – Она приберегала лучшее для себя. 

– Там было ещё. 

Стив пьяно приваливается к его плечу и прикрывает глаза. Когда Баки, помедлив, всё же обнимает его, становится теплее и… уютнее? Стив не помнит, когда в последний раз обнимался просто так, ради близости, и от этого его тоже ведёт. Баки горячий, и с ним хочется так просидеть остаток ночи, забыв про все опасности снаружи. Но он не даёт себе задремать и, отстранившись, спрыгивает на пол. Отпивает ещё глоток виски, отставляет бутылку и утирает ладонью рот.

– Борода, – наконец говорит он и задумчиво оглядывает кухоньку. – У тебя же есть бритва? 

Если Баки и удивлён, то ничем этого не показывает, лишь кивает на свой рюкзак на одном из стульев. Стив умудряется найти острый кусочек засохшего мыла, о который чуть не режется, и взбивает с остатками воды из фляжки пену. А потом наносит на щёки Баки и берёт его опасную бритву. Он фиксирует подбородок Баки пальцами и осторожно ведёт острым лезвием по коже, снимая лишнее. Стиву кажется, он едва дышит, так он близко к Баки, касается его, чувствует его запах, а алкоголь слишком расслабляет и стирает границы дозволенного. Он касается большим пальцем нижней губы Баки и вздрагивает, когда его кожу опаляет горячее дыхание. Как будто пытка. Длиной всего лишь в десять минут, но кажущаяся вечностью. Баки запрокидывает голову, открывая горло, и Стива прошибает жаром. Он с трудом заканчивает бритьё – пальцы чуть подрагивают, когда он откладывает бритву и, смочив ладонь, проводит по чистой шее вверх, к щекам. Он не понимает, почему Баки вообще ему позволяет и что значит это молчание, но и пошло оно всё к чёрту. Стив льнёт к нему ближе, обхватывая лицо удобнее и склоняя к себе, и прижимается ртом ко рту. И почти сразу же, словно ошарашенный своей дерзостью, отступает. Баки смотрит на него, склонив голову и опёршись ладонями о стол, и Стиву хочется, чтобы он сказал хоть что-нибудь, потому что тишина и неопределённость просто выводят его из себя. Стив целует его ещё раз, коротко, почти сердито, и уходит в спальню, задев плечом косяк. 

Утром у него болит голова. Во рту чёртова пустыня, колко, слишком горько, плечо ноет и наверняка будет синяк. Они молча наскоро завтракают и собираются, пустая бутылка виски стоит на кухонной стойке тихим укором. Только-только светает. От скрипа двери Стив вздрагивает и морщится, но ничего не говорит, следуя за Баки. Улицы кажутся пустынными, а потом на перекрёстке рядом с большим торговым центром они видят вчерашний танк. И один из охотников, лысый, с татуировками на лице, видит их. Первый заряд попадает в здание над ними, обрушивая потрёпанный козырёк книжной лавки и осыпая их кирпичной крошкой. В висках пульсирует, от пыли щиплет глаза, от бега сердце заполошно бьётся где-то в горле. Баки кричит ему что-то – из-за грохота, взрывов и дикого смеха позади не слышно ни черта – и показывает в сторону моста. Там множество брошенных машин, есть, где спрятаться, и Стив петляет, шумное дыхание Баки подгоняет его. Одна из тачек вспыхивает почти рядом, осколок взрезает кожу на виске, и Стив резко торомозит, едва не навернувшись. Под ногами разверзается пустота, куска моста нет, а внизу яростно шумит река. 

– Нам пиздец, – хмыкает Баки, доставая дробовик, явно собираясь защищаться до конца. 

– Прыгаем, – Стив сглатывает, переводя взгляд с прущего в их сторону танка вниз. 

– Ты где-то научился плавать, сопляк?

– Ты меня спасёшь. 

Стив ухмыляется и прыгает первым.

***

Лёгкие горят от боли, он хватает ртом воздух и распахивает глаза. Из-за нависших туч небо кажется совсем близко, мелкий дождь льёт прямо в лицо.

– Ба-ки?

– Никогда не встречал таких идиотов, как ты, – тот нависает сверху, волосы рассыпаются из пучка, чуть щекочут скулы Стива. – Встать сможешь? 

Стив пихает его в плечо, отстраняя, утешаясь лёгкой тревогой на чужом лице, и переворачивается на живот. Его рвёт грязной водой, под ладонями мокрый песок, и стояние на коленях у берега реки явно не то, чего бы ему сейчас хотелось. 

– Рюкзак! – Стив всё же поднимается, хоть его и легко качает из стороны в сторону. Желудок сводит от голода. Баки кидает ему рюкзак в руки, и беличий хвост – испачканный в грязи, потрёпанный – всё ещё на месте. – Куда мы направимся дальше?

– Туда, куда мы собирались доехать на тачке, – пожимает плечами Баки и пытается собрать волосы, но не находит ни резинки, ни даже ленты. Он матерится, доставая пристёгнутый к бедру нож, поднимает волосы, перехваченные у концов, вверх и одним коротким, чётким движением обрезает почти у корней. – Теперь идём. 

Баки поднимает рюкзак за лямку, закидывает за спину и, больше не сказав ни слова, первым направляется вверх по склону берега. Стив задерживается на мгновение, прикипев взглядом к пряди, кольцом прилипшей к его кроссовку, а потом встряхивает головой и идёт следом. Ему жаль потерянную машину, жаль погибшую Шэрон, но больше всего, наверное, жаль Баки, которого во всё это втянули. Если сильно постараться, Стив, наверное, сможет представить вкус его губ. 

– Стив! Не отставай, я не буду потом тебя искать. 

Стив знает, что будет. Но всё равно ускоряет шаг. Они входят в лес: высокие, пушистые ели, из-за дождя к вечеру становится совсем темно. Где-то вдалеке воет какое-то животное, и Баки автоматически проверяет, заряжен ли пистолет. Ещё через километр он останавливается и оборачивается, оглядывает Стива с ног до головы. 

– Ты замёрз. 

– Всё нормально, – морщится Стив и демонстративно расправляет плечи. 

Они слишком близко к городу, и, хоть их вряд ли вновь будут искать охотники, Баки упрямо тащится вперёд. К рассвету они добираются до зоопарка, и Баки сдаётся. Всё заброшено и запущено, клетки и вольеры распахнуты, животные, если они и остались живы, давно разбежались. Стив читает огромную карту-указатель, беззвучно шевеля губами, и гладит крошечные пиктограммы, изображающие зверей. Практически про всех он читал только в старых книгах.

– Я хотел их увидеть, – негромко говорит он, когда Баки останавливается за его плечом. – Глупо было надеяться, да?

– Возможно, некоторые из них разбрелись по городу. Или ушли дальше, – его голос звучит мягко и непривычно. – Идём, Стиви. 

Каждый день их пути река где-то рядом, Стив слышит её даже в своих коротких, тревожных снах. На третье утро припасы кончаются, и Баки отдаёт ему последнюю банку с фасолью, несмотря на протесты. Стив едва волочит ноги, измученный – почти пустой рюкзак кажется набитым кирпичами. И, когда он в опустившихся сумерках видит покосившуюся надпись «Добро пожаловать во Фрипорт», его охватывают только тоска и острая усталость. На улицах везде всё та же извечная разруха, и, споткнувшись о перевёрнутый почтовый ящик, Стив садится на землю рядом с ним и утыкается в колени. 

– Мы почти на месте, – Баки тоже выглядит усталым и голодным, на вновь обрастающих щеках грязь, волосы неаккуратно торчат во все стороны, но за всю дорогу он не пожаловался ни разу. Стиву становится стыдно. – Помочь? 

Стив машет головой, с трудом поднимаясь, трёт ладонью лицо и упрямо бредёт дальше. На сетчатом заборе вокруг огромного завода висит амбарный замок, и Баки трясёт его. На них с той стороны бросается тощая собака, лает, захлёбываясь, брызгая слюной. У дверей вдалеке появляется человек, прикрикивает на неё и достаёт оружие. 

– Уилсон! – кричит Баки. – Долго нам тут стоять? 

– Барнс? – человек, которого Баки назвал Уилсоном, опускает дробовик и подходит к воротам. – Чёрт, ты ещё жив. 

Замок лязгает, и Стив проходит во внутренний двор первым. Собака, словно забыв о том, как бросалась на них пять минут назад, вьётся у их ног и тычется мокрым носом в ладонь. 

– Идёмте, поговорим внутри. Хотите есть? 

Баки кивает, коротко взглянув на Стива, и берёт его рюкзак. Они с Уилсоном идут первыми, о чём-то негромко переговариваясь, и оставляют Стива на маленькой кухоньке с человеком, представившимся Скоттом. Тот шутит, рассказывает о своей дочери, и о чем-то ещё, но Стив больше занят едой. Кажется, он отрубается там же, за столом. И в полусне чувствует, как его куда-то несут и раздевают. 

Сэм оказывается крутым. Он спрашивает, как дела у Наташи, подкалывает Баки и находит кого-то, кто способен аккуратно подравнять его остриженные волосы. На заводе живёт человек тридцать, ещё столько же – в самом городке, и никто никого не пытается убить или сожрать. Сэм рассказывает, что они чинят генератор, который подаёт электричество в ближайшие несколько районов, что периодически на них налетают какие-то отморозки, пытающиеся захватить завод. Что он, кажется, счастлив. Это самые нормальные и довольные люди, которых Стив встречал за всю свою жизнь. И он даже немного завидует, когда слушает о повседневных делах, ремонте и прочих мелочах. 

На заднем дворе оказывается загон для лошадей. Стив приносит раскладной стул и устраивается в углу со скетчбуком и карандашом. Он пролистывает с десяток страниц с Баки и погружается в рисование под тихое лошадиное фырканье и сам не замечает, как засыпает, привалившись к стене. Кажется, проходит лишь мгновение, когда Стив подскакивает от дикого испуганного ржания и выстрелов. Где-то кричит ребёнок, и Стив мчится туда. Опухшая от слёз, дрожащая Кэсси прячется, забившись в угол мастерской. Она вскрикивает, но потом, узнав Стива, бросается к нему и обнимает, уткнувшись в живот. 

– Идём, я тебя выведу, – бормочет он, неуклюже погладив девочку по голове, и хватает со стола оставленный кем-то нож. – Постарайся не шуметь, хорошо? 

Стив ведёт её по подсобному коридору к источнику шума, почти уверенный, что там они найдут Баки. И не ожидает, что из кладовки на них вывалится один из нападавших. Ему кажется, время замедляется, когда адреналин ударяет в голову. Кэсси отшатывается, зажимая ладошками рот, мужчина вскидывает пистолет, слишком медленно – он тоже не ожидал встречи, и Стив бросается к нему. Всё заканчивается мгновенно: время снова ощущается нормально, в ушах звенит, а на него наваливается умирающий человек. Кровь толчками льётся из раны на его одежду, руки, на пол, и Стив отступает. А потом поднимает пистолет и собирает патроны. 

Когда они оказываются в зале с генератором всё, кажется, уже закончилось. Кэсси, отпустив его руку, бросается к отцу. 

– Стив? – Баки, опустив автомат, шагает к нему, нахмурившись. – Ты ранен? 

– Нет, – Стив хмыкает, представив, как он сейчас выглядит. – Я в порядке. В порядке.

Он роняет нож и обнимает Баки, прижимаясь щекой к груди и закрывая глаза, чувствуя, как его обнимают в ответ. 

– Значит, ты пришёл не просто навестить старого знакомого, да, Барнс? – Стив, узнав голос Сэма, останавливается у приоткрытой двери. В руках у него чашка с травяным чаем. – Ну, и что тебе нужно? 

– Стив… Чёрт, Уилсон. У него иммунитет. 

– К чёртовой инфекции, ты хочешь сказать? – уточняет Сэм недоверчиво. – И причём тут я? 

– Щ.И.Т. собирается создать вакцину, но им нужна его кровь. Ты же был с ними, должен знать, где их искать. 

Стив замирает, сжимая пальцы на чашке крепче. В комнате скрипит стул, пахнет чёртовой ромашкой и чем-то ещё. Он почти не дышит. 

– Допустим. Тебе нужен адрес? Это сложно объяснить сразу, конечно. 

– Нет. Отведи его сам.

Стив роняет чашку. Он, отступив назад, встречается взглядом с выглянувшим из комнаты Баки и отряхивается от кипятка и налипших листьев.

– Стив. 

Стив, резко развернувшись, убегает. 

Барнс – чёртов предатель. Такой же, как все, если не хуже. Его даже не заботит спасение человечества от болезни, только то, что Щ.И.Т. заплатит ему за работу. И всё это время он просто притворялся, чтобы Стив не сбежал от него. Лгал. Делал вид, будто ему есть дело. Будто правда волнуется. 

Стив крадёт лошадь, выводит под уздцы, приветливо кому-то махнув, а потом седлает и ударяет пятками по бокам. Он не знает, куда собирается, злость и обида гонят его подальше отсюда. И только выехав за город, к брошенным, заросшим полям, он вспоминает, что оставил карандаши и скетчбук в загоне. Что ж, пусть его найдёт Барнс и посмеётся, если умеет. 

Он сворачивает к лесу, на вытоптанную кем-то до него тропу, и медленно успокаивается. Возвращаться Стив не планирует, так что нужно озаботиться добычей припасов и хоть какого-нибудь оружия, кроме ножа. Он жалеет, что не успел забрать лук, можно было бы поохотиться на диких животных. Впереди несколько поваленных деревьев, ветви обжёваны, значит, рядом наверняка должны быть олени. Стив не уверен, что олени так поступают, но теперь у него много времени, чтобы проверить. За маленьким озером деревянный небольшой дом, кажущийся пустым. Стив трогает поводья, усмиряя нервно шевелящую ушами лошадь. В тишине выстрел звучит оглушающе громко, и лошадь, взбрыкнув, едва не сбрасывает его и мчится вперёд, не разбирая дороги, в самую гущу. Ветки хлещут Стива по лицу, и он чувствует, как рассекает кожу надо лбом. Глаза заливает горячей кровью, он пригибается к шее животного, кое-как рукой прикрывая глаза и стараясь не свалиться. И давит коленями в горячие бока, снова дёргая поводья, пытаясь сбавить бешеный темп. 

За ними, кажется, никто не гонится. Спустя пятнадцать минут такой гонки Стив тяжело дышит так, будто бежал он сам. 

– Тише, – бормочет он, спешиваясь, завидя ещё один дом невдалеке. Там, он надеется, нет никого.

***

Стив привязывает лошадь на заднем дворе у чудом сохранившегося сарайчика и залезает в дом через разбитое окно в гостиной. Тут кто-то уже побывал здесь до него: вещи разбросаны, большой синий диван вспорот ножом и местами прожжён. Но сейчас в доме тихо и пустынно. Стив осматривает комнату за комнатой для собственного спокойствия и устраивается в дальней спальне на втором этаже. Он прячет рюкзак под кровать и засыпает, завернувшись в одеяло с дурацким рисунком.

Его будит шум у входной двери. Кто-то взламывает дверь, переговариваясь, успокаивая коней, и Стиву кажется, что он знает, кто. Но он всё равно достаёт нож и, подкравшись к лестнице, замирает у верхних ступеней. 

– Знаешь, ты же мог просто всё так оставить и уехать.

– Мог бы, да не смог, – и это точно голос Баки, усталый, чуть встревоженный. – Кто-то должен о нём позаботиться.

– И ты… 

– И я. Сам не знаю, почему. 

Сэм хмыкает и, судя по шагам, уходит на кухню. Стив спускается ниже и садится на ступени, вертя в руках нож и дожидаясь, пока Баки его заметит. Они встречаются взглядами, и Баки останавливается, чуть склонив голову. Взъерошивает свой остриженный затылок, чуть прикусывает губу, словно что-то решая, и дёргает уголком рта.

– Уилсон! – Сэм, гремевший чем-то на кухне, возвращается к нему. – Я же говорил, он здесь. 

Видимо, они за время поисков уже всё решили между собой, потому что за спиной у Сэма рюкзак. Они переглядываются, Баки пожимает плечами и хмыкает.

– И что дальше? – Стив опирается локтями в колени, подпирает ладонью щёку. Скучающе, будто не его судьба решается. – Сдашь меня, Бак?

– Возьми вещи, – отзывается тот негромко. 

Стив кривит губы и, резко поднявшись, уходит в спальню. Он слышит голоса Баки и Сэма внизу, но не разбирает, о чём те говорят, слишком тихо. Потом всё стихает и по лестнице кто-то поднимается.

– Вообще-то, я должен был оставить тебя с Сэмом, – говорит Баки, когда заходит в спальню. Один.

Его рюкзак падает на пол, за окном орут птицы, и через несколько минут слышится удаляющееся лошадиное фырканье. 

– Ага, – почти равнодушно отзывается Стив и садится на кровать. – Дальше что? 

Что ответить – Баки понятия не имеет. Он пережил почти пять чёртовых часов с мыслями, что Стива могли поймать, что он мог попасться заражённым. Что, блядь, упал с лошади и свернул свою тощую шею. Говорить вслух, что волновался, слишком тяжело и непривычно. 

– Сопляк, – всё же хмыкает он, шагая ближе, задевая ботинком разодранную, брошенную книжку. 

Стив кривит губы, взъерошенный, всё ещё обиженный и злой, и опирается на постель позади себя. И смотрит настороженно, будто Баки сейчас схватит его за шкирку и оттащит обратно, на завод, под присмотр. Вместо этого Баки толчком колена разводит его ноги, оказываясь между, склоняется и, обхватив ладонями лицо, целует. Слишком жёстко по-началу, царапая начавшей опять отрастать бородой и заставляя морщиться. Стив что-то бормочет ему в рот от неожиданности, хватая за плечи, и тянет ближе. Он задыхается, запрокинув голову, и вдруг тихо смеётся.

– Ты с лошади упал по дороге, Бак?

Баки, фыркнув, укладывает его на спину и ловит взгляд, проверяя, можно ли. И Стив, мягко улыбнувшись ему, сам берётся за пуговицы рубашки. 

– Я думал, ты раньше додумаешься, – штаны с бельём падают следом за рубашкой, и Баки осторожно трогает огромный, уже желтеющий синяк на боку Роджерса. 

Касается рёбер и ведёт ниже, оглаживает бедро. Спросить про опыт он тоже не решается, то ли чтобы не смутить покрасневшего Стива ещё больше, то ли не желая знать правду. Стив заводится быстро, чуть дрожит от сквозняка из разбитого окна, и запрокидывает голову, кусая губы. И, чёрт, стонет, когда Баки легко касается его. 

– Ты же в курсе, что я не сломаюсь, да? – хрипло бормочет он, зачем-то вновь поправляя растрепавшуюся чёлку, и смотрит из-под ресниц. – Может, тоже разденешься? 

– Ты ужасно тощий, – невпопад отзывается Баки, скидывая вещи и раскрывая рюкзак.   
В одном из карманов у него валяется какой-то старый крем, срок годности которого истёк слишком давно, и он даже не знает, надо ли – сейчас, но одного взгляда на заведённого Стива хватает, чтобы всё же достать тюбик. 

Стив сталкивает ногой одеяло с кровати, и, хотя простыни тоже достаточно пыльные, на них хотя бы нет крови и грязи. Он сдвигается к подушкам, и Баки следует за ним, заворожённый, забывая про всё. Стив почему-то напоминает ему конфеты с ликёром, давний вкус прошлого: крепкий, со сладкой горечью. Всё, наверное, должно было быть не так, и Стив должен быть не с ним. И, уж тем более, не в постели. Но Стив здесь, в заброшенном доме, обнажённый, стонет и насаживается на пальцы Баки. Он, кажется, даже пытается выругаться, но Баки затыкает его поцелуем, проталкивая пальцы по остаткам крема глубже и стараясь не свихнуться от возбуждения раньше времени. 

– Пожалуйста. Баки, пожалуйста, ну. 

Стив льнёт к нему и трётся о живот, пачкая, липкий и взмокший, и хрипло, нетерпеливо хнычет. А потом отталкивает руку Баки и пихает пяткой в бедро, упрямый даже здесь. Контраст холодных металлических пальцев и живых, горячих на бёдрах заставляет голову кружиться, и Стив прикусывает ладонь, сдерживая болезненный стон. 

– Я здесь, – хрипло шепчет Баки, его волосы щекочут виски, а губы спустя секунду прижимаются к закушенной руке. – Стиви.

Он медленный, терпеливый, хотя хочется сорваться и выебать Стива до звёзд из глаз и сломанной кровати, и оставляет следы на узких плечах как метки. Стив наконец стонет под ним, подаваясь навстречу и принимая полностью, и обнимает за шею, толкается в ласкающую ладонь. Кровать скрипит, и, чёрт, да они даже дверь за собой не заперли, а Стива наверняка слышно и на первом этаже, и у Баки перегорают напрочь предохранители. 

Он подхватывает Стива под колени, кусая за шею сильнее, до отметин зубов, и срывается в глубокие, сильные толчки, втрахивая его в постель до хриплых криков. Стив гнётся под ним, отзывчивый, такой на удивление послушный, царапая ногтями живое плечо и вскидывая бёдра навстречу кулаку, кончая первым. 

Баки падает на него сверху минутой позже, тяжёлый и горячий, и нехотя сдвигается, сгребая Стива к себе под бок. 

– Я бы сейчас убил за сигарету, – наконец бормочет он, касаясь языком следа на плече и явно не собираясь вставать. 

– А я за горячий душ, – Стив тихо смеётся и дёргается от щекотной ласки. – Что, Бак, это значит, что тебе от меня теперь никуда не деться?

***

Они проводят ещё три дня в этом домике. Баки привёз с собой сумку с припасами, которые они потом распределяют по рюкзакам, и скетчбук Стива. Стиву кажется, что это его очередной сон, который растает с первыми лучами солнца, но следы, оставленные Баки на его теле, тянет сладкой, реальной болью. Конечно, Баки не меняется как по щелчку пальцев, но даже эта молчаливая взаимность заставляет Стива чувствовать себя намного лучше. И ему, честно говоря, не хочется уходить. Мысли о долге, об обещаниях Тони, смерти Шэрон маячат где-то на краю сознания, как досадливые насекомые, слетевшиеся на сладкое. Мучительный выбор, о котором сам Баки, кажется, и не задумывается.

– И куда мы теперь? – Стив осторожно гладит лошадиную морду, пока Баки подтягивает подпругу. – Сэм тебе рассказал, где искать Щ.И.Т?

– Поедем в Филадельфию, в Пенн, – заметив непонимающий взгляд, Баки выпрямляется и, подхватив их рюкзаки, поясняет: – Пенсильванский университет. Медицинская лаборатория. 

Стив только молча пожимает плечами, решив не расспрашивать дальше, и забирается в седло первым. Баки садится за ним, прижимается грудью к спине и обхватывает рукой поперёк живота, придерживая. 

Они неторопливо едут днём, лишь раз переходя на галоп, когда приходится оторваться от группы заражённых, и ночами спят по очереди. Когда наступает очередь Стива дежурить в рассветные часы, он проводит время со скетчбуком, зарисовывая всё, на что упадёт взгляд. И по-прежнему большинство страниц посвящено Баки. 

– Ты когда-нибудь бывал здесь? – интересуется Стив, когда они добираются до города. 

– Приходилось, – лаконично отвечает тот, спешиваясь, и берет лошадь под уздцы. – Тут вроде недалеко. 

Стив вздыхает: добиться от Баки чего-то, если тот не хочет говорить, невозможно. Но, с другой стороны, это утешает – раз Баки вернулся за ним, значит, действительно этого хотел. Через квартал Стиву тоже приходится слезть с лошади. За ржавыми воротами, видимо, был когда-то сквер для студентов, и сейчас там всё разрослось. Под ногами шуршат листья, под одним из деревьев валяется распотрошённый рюкзак в пятнах, подозрительно напоминающих кровь. 

– Жуть какая. Тут так пусто, ты уверен, что нам сюда? 

– Проверим в главном корпусе, может, они просто маскируются. 

Баки закуривает, и Стив слышит, как трещит сигаретная бумага. Почти как хруст мёртвых листьев под тяжёлыми ботинками. Вход заблокирован изнутри, им приходится обойти вокруг здания, пока не находится более новая пристройка с призывами «мочить военных, отбирающих еду». Баки закатывает рукав и металлической рукой разбивает стекло, сминает ручку из хрупкого пластика до отпечатков пальцев и распахивает дверь. Стив снимает с седла лук, который Баки любезно забрал для него с завода, и идёт первым. Видимо, здесь когда-то был пропускной пункт. Крошечная будка охранника, слепые глаза повисших на вырванных проводах камер, вертушка, поддавшаяся со скрипом. На столе чей-то потерянный студенческий с выцветшей фотографией. 

– Лошадь дальше не пройдёт, – голос Баки вырывает Стива из оцепенения, – оставим здесь пока что. 

– Пока, Плотва. Мы вернёмся, – Стив треплет животное по холке, коротко улыбнувшись, но тут же мрачнеет. – Закончим побыстрее, а?

Коридоры пусты, лифт, конечно же, давно сломан. На втором этаже, в холле, Стив останавливается у стенда с фотографиями людей. «Б. Франклин, Дж. Уилсон, Б. Раш, Дж. Клаймер» и другие. Над ними полустёртый девиз университета: «Право без морали бесполезно».

– Подписывали Декларацию независимости, – поясняет Баки и хлопает его по плечу. – Ты был избавлен от скучных уроков истории, Стиви. 

– Знаешь, лучше бы я учил историю Америки, чем жить так, как сейчас. 

Они никого не встречают до четвёртого этажа. Лишь в коридоре, ведущем к самой лаборатории, если верить указателю, начинают появляться признаки какой-то жизни. Только, судя по телу одного из агентов, кто-то уничтожил эти признаки ещё до их прихода. Баки матерится, пинком распахивая дверь в узкий коридорчик и едва не сбивая створку с петель, и прячет оружие. Если Щ.И.Т. и правда был здесь, то они спешно сбежали. 

– Думаешь, их кто-то спугнул? – Стив оглядывает брошенные коробки с документами, несколько уцелевших пустых пробирок, даже чей-то халат с отпоротой именной биркой, уцелело только д.м.н. В… – Не могли же они просто так всё бросить.

– Хер их знает. 

Баки, подцепив одну из папок, пролистывает содержимое и кидает на пол. Берёт вторую, третью. А потом, наступив на картонную обложку и оставляя отпечаток грязного ботинка, идёт в самый конец помещения, отгороженный непрозрачной ширмой молочного цвета. Стив приходит к нему спустя пять минут, заслышав чьи-то негромкие сбивчивые слова, и застаёт Баки у тела учёного, раскинувшегося в кресле. На халате аккуратно вышито «Б. Беннер», лицо у него чуть зеленоватого оттенка. 

– Что-то нашёл?

– Вроде того, – Баки выглядит недовольным, вертя в руках найденный диктофон, но больше его не включает. – Зато я теперь знаю, куда подевались твои «друзья». Бывал в Нью-Йорке?

Ответить Стив не успевает, откуда-то с нижних этажей слышится выстрел. Баки жестом просит его молчать и, отстегнув с бедра пистолет, снимает его с предохранителя. Другого выхода нет, им придётся вернуться тем же самым путём. И, к тому же, лошадь – если та ещё жива – им ещё пригодится. Люди, с которыми они сталкиваются на втором этаже, не похожи на охотников: не так хорошо натренированы, плохо вооружены. И выражения лиц такие, будто они сами не понимают, как здесь оказались и зачем. Баки убивает двоих, уворачивается от третьего с ножом, от толчка роняя оружие, и сцепляется с ним врукопашную. Стив, занятый ещё одним нападавшим, оборачивается на треск и звон. В стеклянной балюстраде с тонкими деревянными планками зияет дыра, и он, выдернув нож из захрипевшего противника, торопливо подходит к краю. Внутри всё сжимается, из-под кроссовка вниз, в пустоту, сыпятся мелкие осколки и щепки. 

– Бак! – Стив кричит, впервые, наверное, за всё их путешествие, испуганный _настолько_. И шумно выдыхает, когда Баки внизу распахивает глаза и спихивает с себя тело. Стив подхватывает его пистолет с пола и в считанные мгновения сбегает вниз, перепрыгивая через ступеньку. Падает на колени рядом и прижимает ладонь к его боку, из которого торчит штырь, влажно блестящий от крови. – Баки. 

Тот улыбается побелевшими губами и, взяв у Стива пистолет, поднимает руку. На булькающий хрип Стив даже не оборачивается. 

– Не вздумай умереть, – зло, упрямо требует Стив, вставая и склоняясь над ним, подхватывая подмышки. – Слышишь меня?! 

– Не ори, – от тихой хрипотцы Стива неуместно пробирает до мурашек. – Здесь может быть кто-то ещё. 

Баки сцепляет зубы и не издает ни звука, когда Стив на чистом адреналине рывком поднимает его на ноги. 

– Идти сможешь? Тут немного, давай. Надо выбраться, Бак. 

Стив снимает с плеча лук, кладёт одну из стрел на тетиву, напряжённый до предела. И медленно идёт первым, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку. Двое у входа замечают их раньше, и Баки негромко рычит за его спиной, явно собираясь сражаться дальше. Стив успевает раньше: он, сделав ещё шаг, вскидывает лук и всаживает стрелу в горло ближайшего врага. Ловко выхватывает из рюкзака следующую и пришпиливает к стенду с фотографиями второго. Пальцы щиплет, когда он отпускает тетиву, но Стив, игнорируя порезы, торопливо оглядывается и шагает к Баки, который едва стоит на ногах. 

– Идём, – отрывисто говорит он, взъерошенный и раскрасневшийся, и подставляет плечо. От хватки металлических пальцев наверняка останутся огромные синяки, но это последнее, что сейчас волнует Стива. Им повезло: видимо, неизвестные сначала хотели обыскать университет, а потом уже прихватить лошадь. Плотва, встревоженная громкими звуками и резкими запахами, дожидается их та, где они её оставили. – Надо убраться отсюда подальше. Ты ещё со мной? 

Баки с его помощью забирается в седло, побледневший, и Стив отвязывает поводья. Он боится мчать слишком быстро и едва справляется с управлением, слишком занятый тем, чтобы не дать Баки свалиться. И квартала через три к северу это почти происходит. Баки обмякает в его объятии, слишком тяжёлый, и Стив резко сворачивает в райончик с коттеджами. Он неумело взламывает замок на гараже и выдыхает только когда рольставни со скрипом опускаются за ними, погружая небольшое помещение в полумрак. Лошадь нервно шевелит ушами, когда остаётся одна.

– Не смей засыпать, – Стив с трудом заводит Баки в дом, усаживает его на диван и хлопает по щеке. Сбрасывает их рюкзаки на пол. – Бак, поговори со мной, чёрт бы тебя побрал. 

– Отвали, а, – Баки одной рукой пытается расстегнуть тёплую клетчатую рубашку, одолженную у Сэма, и закашливается. – Стиви. 

Стив легко отпихивает его руки и стягивает с него всю верхнюю одежду сам. Болезненно морщится, осматривая рану, и достаёт фляжку. Сейчас бы, наверное, пригодился украденный виски, но приходится пока довольствоваться тем, что есть. Баки тяжело дышит, запрокинув голову, и негромко стонет во время перевязки. 

– Это пока всё, что я могу сделать, – Стив обхватывает его лицо ладонями, испачканными в крови, и коротко, осторожно целует, а потом просто прижимается лбом ко лбу. – Ты как? 

– Хорошо стреляешь, сопляк, – Баки тихо, измученно смеётся в его рот и тут же кривится от боли. – Посторожи, пока я сплю. 

Стив не решается тащить его по лестнице на второй этаж, поэтому просто приносит подушки и одеяла в гостиную и, раздев Баки до белья, устраивает на диване, а сам садится на пол рядом. Он сам не замечает, как отрубается от усталости. Просыпается как от толчка, занемевшие мышцы вспыхивают острой болью, не позволяя встать сразу. Баки тихо стонет во сне, сбив одеяло к ногам, на импровизированной повязке расплылось кровавое пятно. Его лихорадит, на висках выступил пот, лоб горячий. И Стив, тревожно кусая губы до крови, остаток ночи сидит рядом, обтирая его влажным полотенцем. 

К вечеру третьего дня у Стива начинается паника. В коттедже, конечно, есть аптечка, но, как и следовало ожидать, пустая. Ему нужно добыть лекарства, где-то пути был огромный торговый центр, в котором наверняка есть аптеки, но Стив слишком боится оставить Баки одного в таком состоянии. И одновременно он чувствует свою вину из-за произошедшего: если бы Баки не передумал и уехал ещё тогда, во Фрипорте, то был бы сейчас в порядке. Стив мягко и осторожно гладит его по спутанным волосам, касается губами горячего лба и шепчет что-то бессмысленное и успокаивающее. Как будто это как-то поможет. Баки снова забывается тревожным сном, хмурясь, и Стив поднимается с пола. Ладно. Конечно, он всё ещё боится отойти слишком далеко, но, если не добыть нормальных лекарств, ещё один человек умрёт из-за него. Прежде чем уйти, Стив меняет повязку и укрывает Баки снова. 

Он пристёгивает к бедру кобуру с пистолетом Баки, закидывает за плечо лук и рюкзак и вылезает в окно. Проверив на гаражной двери замок и осмотревшись, перебегает дорогу. Он не берёт лошадь, боясь не уследить за ней, хотя это помогло бы вернуться быстрее. Газоны пожелтели, истоптанные и истерзанные, и Стив даже на минуту останавливается, заметив серебристые нити на одном из кустов. Он не может вспомнить, какой сегодня месяц или даже день, но, видимо, дело уже идёт к зиме. Первые заморозки вызывают какой-то детский восторг, ненадолго отгоняя тревожное беспокойство. Скоро станет холоднее, думает Стив, пробираясь по задним дворам коттеджей, и нужно будет заглянуть в магазины поискать одежду потеплее. 

Вращающиеся двери заклинило и, если присмотреться, можно увидеть скелетик с потрёпанной плюшевой игрушкой. Стив пробирается внутрь через разбитую витрину соседнего магазинчика со сладостями и, на всякий случай зарядив пистолет, идёт к центральному атриуму с застывшими эскалаторами, молчащим фонтаном и большой круглой картой на подставке. А потом поднимается на второй этаж и, ориентируясь по вывескам, идёт до самого конца, к большой аптеке. Некоторые полки валяются на полу, под ногами пустые упаковки из-под лекарств и мелкое стеклянное крошево, света нет. Стив, встряхнув фонарик, торопливо осматривается и замечает в углу начавшиеся расползаться по стене грибные споры и чьё-то тело в некогда белом халате. Он медленно подходит ближе, светит в опухшее, истерзанное лицо и едва сдерживает рвотный позыв. Но в кармашке с именем «Дерек» блестит ключ, и Стив, задержав дыхание, торопливо выхватывает его. За стойкой исцарапанная дверь в кладовку, к которой ключ подходит идеально. Она скрипит слишком громко в оглушительной тишине аптеки, Стив вздрагивает и отшатывается, когда к его ногам падает скелет. 

– Чёрт. 

Он аккуратно перешагивает кости и торопливо осматривает полки, а потом замечает аптечку на кодовом замке и снова ругается. Искать код только бесполезная трата времени, и Стив снова достаёт пистолет. Ему кажется, выстрел и грохот падающего на пол замка звучат слишком громко, но это самый быстрый способ. Он запихивает бинты, пластыри и антисептики в рюкзак, перерывает несколько оставшихся пачек с ничего не говорящими ему названиями и находит какие-то антибиотики. Там осталось всего несколько ампул, но это лучше, чем ничего. В коробке рядом лежит лента шприцов, их Стив тоже прихватывает. И, услышав откуда-то из торгового зала щёлкающие звуки, напряжённо замирает. Под ногами незваного гостя шуршат упаковки и мусор, щелчки сначала становятся ближе, а потом, к его облегчению, медленно начинают отдаляться. Стив, пригнувшись, тихо покидает кладовку и, выглянув из-за стойки, замечает на пороге аптеки покачивающегося щелкуна. Конечно, его можно пристрелить прямо сейчас, пока заражённый задумчиво стоит к нему спиной, но на звуки могут сбежаться другие. Стив выжидает несколько минут, пока щелкун не поплетётся дальше, и, встав, задевает громоздкий кассовый аппарат, с грохотом роняя его на пол. Чертыхнувшись, Стив вылетает в центр зала, едва не споткнувшись об одну из стоек, и на ходу достаёт пистолет. Выстрел сбивает с ног заражённого, появившегося у входа, и Стив пробегает мимо него, прижимая к себе рюкзак с с драгоценными припасами. Он не хочет ввязываться в драку, Баки там один, больной, нуждается в его помощи. У поворота, вертя головами, останавливаются ещё несколько заражённых, и Стив, резко затормозив, сворачивает в другую сторону. 

Он торопливо заходит в какой-то магазин одежды, на ходу сбивая манекен в куртке и коротком платьице, и идёт вдоль стоек и полок с остатками вещей, пытаясь найти что-то подходящее и себе, и Баки, размеры которого он смог прикинуть только на глаз. Стив сгребает трусы, джинсы и футболки, кое-как засовывает часть в рюкзак и недовольно морщится, не зная, куда деть остальное. Он с вещами в руках обходит стойку и роется в ящиках в поисках хоть чего-нибудь. Несколько свитеров и курток приходится распихать по пакетам и тащить в одной руке, чтобы, если что, успеть выхватить пистолет. Пробираясь назад, к эскалаторам, Стив пытается вспомнить, хватит ли им припасов на ближайшие несколько дней, или придётся всё отнести и вернуться опять. Главное сейчас позаботиться о Баки. 

Когда он выбирается из торгового центра, где-то недалеко, на соседней улице, тормозит машина, и слышится громкий смех. Это могут быть обычные путешественники. Либо охотники, которые приехали чем-нибудь поживиться. Стив не хочет встречаться ни с теми, ни с другими, и, перебежав дорогу, он скрывается на чьём-то заднем дворе и по задворкам добирается до их коттеджа. С пакетами ужасно неудобно, они шуршат, привлекая лишнее внимание, бьют по коленям и натирают ладони. В старых книжках многим нравилось такое времяпрепровождение, но Стиву радости шоппинга кажутся глупыми и слишком простыми. Ему приходится оставить всё на земле, чтобы поднять тяжёлую оконную раму, а потом забросить всё внутрь и залезть следом. В доме так же тихо и спокойно, как и до его ухода. 

– Я не умею делать уколы, – зачем-то негромко предупреждает Стив и, склонив голову, рассматривает Баки. 

А потом стаскивает с него одеяло и, вздохнув, с трудом переворачивает на живот. Зачем-то подпихивает под бёдра подушку и приспускает бельё. Замирает на мгновение, прикусив губу, просто разглядывая и пользуясь моментом, а потом касается горячей кожи кончиками пальцев. Баки бормочет что-то невнятное в бреду, и Стив, очнувшись, резко отдёргивает руку. Он, обрабатывая кожу антисептиком, утешает себя мыслью, что Баки ничего не почувствует и, наверное, потом даже ничего не вспомнит. Но ему всё равно иррационально страшно, до мелкой дрожи в руках. Приходится зажмуриться и сосредоточиться на дыхании, чтобы хоть как-то взять себя в руки. 

– Я осторожно, – обещает он, разрывая упаковку шприца и набирая лекарство. – Ты ведь наверняка и не такое терпел. 

Он, не задумываясь, бормочет что-то ещё, пока делает укол, а потом одевает Баки и аккуратно переворачивает обратно. И надеется, что это правда поможет. К утру вновь задремавший на полу Стив чувствует, как что-то касается его волос. Он поднимает голову, сонно моргая, и встречается взглядом с Баки. 

– Эй, – едва слышно произносит тот и, кажется, пытается улыбнуться. 

– Не смей шевелиться, – предупреждает Стив, бодая его ладонь. – Как себя чувствуешь? 

– Как будто упал с моста и переломал всё, что можно, – Баки вздыхает, оставив попытки подняться. – Давно мы тут? 

– Наверное, около недели, – Стив пожимает плечами, поднимаясь, и приносит воды. – Нужно сделать тебе укол и обработать рану. И даже не пытайся со мной спорить.

Баки в ответ только хмыкает, позволяя снова перевернуть себя и повторить процедуру. В этот раз Стив действует быстрее: то, что Баки в сознании, вызывает у него смущение. Когда Баки снова оказывается на спине, приходит черёд раны. Стив путается в мелких тугих пуговичках, недовольно вздыхая, и распахивает рубашку. 

– Тебе повезло, – говорит он, бережно снимая повязку. – Ещё бы чуть-чуть… 

– Невелика потеря. 

Стив замолкает, упрямо сжав губы, и рвёт упаковку с бинтами, старательно не смотря на Баки. Только потом, после всего, поднимает голову и удивлённо замечает, что Баки улыбается. 

– Ты очень заботливый, Стиви. 

– Да иди ты. 

Он собирается встать, но Баки, протянув руку, обхватывает его за затылок и, заставив склониться к себе, целует. Надавливает языком на губы, лаская, делая поцелуй глубже. И усмехается в рот, когда Стив едва слышно стонет в ответ. 

– Бак, нет, – Стив наконец отстраняется, тяжело дыша и облизываясь, и торопливо отступает на шаг. – Тебе нужен полный покой. И я тоже хочу поспать нормально, а не на полу. 

– Значит, позже, – ухмыляется тот, заставляя Стива сглотнуть.

***

Незапланированный «отдых» растягивается ещё почти на месяц. И не то чтобы Стив на самом деле был против. Ему приходится ещё несколько раз наведаться в торговый центр – выяснив, что стрела в голову отличный способ избавиться от щелкуна, – за припасами и прочей мелочью. Баки несколько раз предлагает ему двинуться дальше, пока зима не вошла в свои права, но сдаётся под укоризненными взглядами. По мнению Стива, Баки нужно отлежаться как следует и перестать строить из себя бессмертного супергероя. Они перебираются в последнюю спальню на этаже, забивают окна, оставив маленькую щель для утреннего солнца, и до полудня валяются в постели. Это так странно – знать, что где-то тебя ждут, чтобы попытаться спасти человечество, но всё это так далеко, что кажется нереальным. Стиву давно не было так спокойно и расслабленно рядом с кем-то. Он слушает истории Баки про то, какой была жизнь до всего этого кошмара, жизнь, которую Стив не застал и о которой читал только в книжках или видел на картинках и фотографиях.

Одним утром Баки, уже делающий себе перевязки самостоятельно, говорит: «завтра», и Стив чувствует лишь горечь и отчаяние. Он полдня бродит по дому, к которому уже успел привыкнуть за это время, собирает какие-то вещи, гладит похудевшую Плотву по морде. Баки ловит его на кухне за складыванием банок с консервированной фасолью в томатном соусе. Мягко разворачивает к себе и, подхватив под бёдра, целует. За всё это время вместе, наедине и в тишине, они лишь спали в одной кровати и целовались. И сейчас Стив, явно соскучившийся по ласке, льнёт к нему, обнимая ногами за талию и жадно, нетерпеливо отвечая. 

– Что, теперь можно? – с лёгкой, почти нежной усмешкой интересуется Баки, оглаживая его спину. 

– Да. Нужно. 

Оставшись в одной футболке и носках, Стив не чувствует сквозняков и прохлады дома – горячий Баки прижимает его к стене, удерживая на руках и неторопливо целуя в шею. В прошлый раз всё было не так остро, слишком быстро и неуклюже. Сейчас же Баки, видимо, решает воспользоваться моментом и насладиться происходящим. Он оставляет отметину на изгибе плеча – очень тонкая, нежная, почти прозрачная кожа – лижет яремную ямку, довольно, коротко выдыхая. Стив со стоном прикладывается затылком о стену, запрокидывая голову и выгибаясь навстречу. Под закрытыми веками пляшут разноцветными всполохами звёзды, а чувствительность, кажется, стремится к бесконечности. Он вздрагивает от контраста: горячие пальцы живой руки и прохладные – металлической, трётся членом, уже заведённый, пачкая живот Баки смазкой. Ему ужасно мало, хочется всего, сразу, как можно больше. Чтобы это никогда не кончалось, чтобы не пришлось никуда уходить, чтобы можно было остаться – так и здесь. 

Баки, кажется, продумал всё заранее: он использует вместо смазки крем, который в прошлый раз попросил Стива раздобыть во время очередной вылазки. Прихватив губами край уха, горячо выдыхая, Баки плавно толкается пальцами. Стив вцепляется одной рукой в его плечо, едва не царапая, а второй зарывается в волосы и снова стонет, длинно и хрипло. Бормочет «Баки» словно мантру на каждое мучительно медленное движение и просяще дёргает бёдрами, пихая пяткой в поясницу. Баки хватает ещё буквально на несколько минут подготовки, потом он просто перехватывает Стива удобнее, не опуская на пол, и входит в него. Замирает, считая вдохи и выдохи, чувствуя под губами яростный пульс на шее, и входит полностью. Прикусывает кожу, осторожно, собственнически сжимая зубы, и старается не торопиться. И, чёрт, как же сложно сдержаться и не сорваться на жёсткие, быстрые движения, так, как хочется. Стив ему кажется слишком хрупким – и он же знает, что это не так, конечно, знает – но Баки всё равно старается держать всё под контролем. До тех пор, пока Стив, сдув со лба прилипающую, влажную чёлку, не опаляет его потемневшим взглядом и не кусает за плечо.

– Я не сломаюсь, – повторяет он, как и в прошлый раз. – Господи, Баки, просто перестань думать хотя бы сейчас. 

Удивительно длинная и уверенная фраза для того, кто минуту назад мог только стонать, сжимаясь на его члене. И Баки снова ему сдаётся. Вжимает спиной в шершавую стену крепче, до содранной, покрасневшей кожи, и крепко, до синяков, сжимает пальцы на бёдрах. Вбивается так, что Стив может только хрипло, сорвано хныкать под ним, кусая губы. Потом наверняка будет больно не только сидеть, но и ходить в принципе, но Стив плевать хотел на такие мелочи, он давит на затылок Баки и впивается в его рот, кусая, словно в отместку, чтобы почувствовать на языке металлический привкус. Выстанывает его имя ещё раз – едва понятно – и кончает. Баки, кончивший следом спустя несколько толчков, разворачивается вместе с ним и усаживает Стива на кухонную стойку. Опирается о неё ладонью, склоняя голову и давая отросшим волосам упасть на лицо.

– А ты же нашёл в прошлый раз сигареты, да? – хрипит он и тихо, расслабленно смеётся. 

Стиву в это мгновение его голос и смех кажутся самым прекрасным на свете из того, что он вообще когда-либо слышал. 

Всё правда болит. Стив находит синяки по всему телу уже вечером того дня: бёдра, плечи, засосы на шее. Ободранная о стену лопатка. Он сидит на краю постели в одних трусах, рядом Баки, прикрывший бёдра одеялом, выпускает в потолок горький дым. Уже совсем темно, но Стив упрямо разглядывает белые дорожки и развилки шрамов на плече Баки. Прослеживает некоторые из них пальцами, потом – губами и языком. Баки так и не рассказал ему, как получил эту чёртову руку, но уже то, что он позволяет спокойно смотреть и трогать, на его немом языке означает безоговорочное доверие. 

– Я не хочу, – наконец шепчет Стив, уткнувшись в него и подтянув одеяло. – Хотя и знаю, что должен. 

– Всё закончится быстро, – потушив окурок, Баки давит зевок и ложится удобнее. – Спи, я разбужу. 

Им приходится оставить часть вещей, чтобы не перегружать лошадь. Только рассветает, и Стив, залезая в седло, отчаянно зевает и утыкается в плечо Баки лбом, обнимая. 

– Ты знаешь, куда нам нужно? Кроме того, что это в Нью-Йорке. 

– Сэм объяснил, как найти ориентиры, – Баки легко натягивает поводья, объезжая слишком открытые места из каких-то своих соображений о безопасности. – Думаю, на месте поймём. 

Стив умудряется задремать. Солнце едва светит, закрытое облаками, и совсем не греет. А после выезда из города поднимается ветер, кидающий им в лицо мелкую ледяную морось, и даже шарфы, намотанные до глаз, плохо спасают. Спустя сутки с небольшим Баки тормозит в Джерси-сити и, чтобы согреться и прийти в себя, предлагает устроиться в одном из огромных супермаркетов по дороге. До этого была лишь короткая ночёвка в каком-то заброшенном мотеле. Мы, говорит он, уже недалеко. Через пару часов двинемся дальше. Стив согласно хмыкает и отправляется исследовать разграбленные полки. Он возвращается с комиксом и запихивает его в рюкзак Баки, чтобы почитать потом. Чёрт знает, как их находит десяток заражённых. То ли привлёк шум, то ли просто ошивались рядом и решили поискать внутри какую-нибудь добычу. Они наваливаются толпой с разных сторон, сваливают лошадь, вставшую на дыбы, и впиваются в её горло, раздирая. Стива мгновенно мутит от испуганного ржания умирающего животного, он едва не впадает в ступор и, если бы не Баки, стал бы закуской. Тот умудряется спасти их рюкзаки и часть припасов, пока заражённые отвлечены Плотвой, и уводит Стива в метель. 

– За Ньюпортом мост, – Баки держит его за руку, щурясь и разглядывая дорожные указатели. – Нам нужен Нижний Манхэттен. 

– За нами кто-то идёт, Бак. 

Баки ускоряет шаг, на ходу доставая пистолет и оглядываясь по сторонам. Туннель перед ними на удивление расчищен, как будто кто-то занимался этим специально: практически нет брошенных машин, тел и мусора. И слишком темно. Стив достаёт свой фонарик, трясёт с кривой ухмылкой и освещает им дорогу. Проходит, кажется, минут десять напряжённой тишины, в которой слышны лишь их дыхание и шаги. А потом раздаётся скрежет, и к их ногам падает граната. 

Баки отталкивает Стива из зоны поражения, и тот не слышит взрыва, только тонкий-тонкий звон, а перед его глазами разливается ослепительный свет.

***

Баки выныривает из забытья рывком, распахивая глаза и не понимая сразу, где он находится. Перед ним обшарпанная стена, а руки какого-то чёрта связаны за спиной. Встать нормально не получается, и колени вспыхивают болью от неуклюжего падения на пол.

– О, Джеймс, ты уже очнулся. Привет.

– Где… Стив? – Баки встряхивает головой и переводит взгляд на Старка в дверях, как он теперь понимает, палаты. 

– Ты прекрасно справился со своим заданием, спасибо. Стив у врачей, – Тони что-то записывает в блокнот, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой. – Да, мощность твоей руки сейчас равна человеческой. Ты же понимаешь, я не могу рисковать. 

– Где Стив? – твёрже повторяет Баки, поднимаясь на ноги. 

– Барнс, расслабься, – Тони наконец смотрит на него и криво ухмыляется. – Я так наслышан о твоей репутации, что удивлён, как ты не прибил мальчишку по дороге за все эти месяцы пути. Всё, миссия окончена. Забудь. Один из агентов проводит тебя, награду и свой рюкзак получишь на выходе. 

– Ты говорил, вам понадобится только кровь. 

– Разве? – Старк поднимает бровь и, склонив голову, несколько мгновений рассматривает его. – Планы изменились, к сожалению. Я… привязан к Роджерсу, и я обещал его матери присмотреть за ним. Но, как показали прошлые эксперименты, для создания антидота от инфекции нужна кора головного мозга. Это всё во благо, ты же понимаешь. Но мне некогда с тобой трепаться. 

Он фальшиво насвистывает, игнорируя тяжёлый взгляд Баки, и выходит в коридор.

– …да, не развязывай, пока за территорию не выйдете, он опа... – слышит Баки обрывок фразы, донёсшийся через неплотно прикрытую дверь, и оглядывается. 

Наверное, тут когда-то висело зеркало. Он находит осколки на полу и, пока Старк продолжает что-то говорить, перерезает верёвки и отходит к двери. Агент не замечает его, когда входит в палату, что-то мурлыча себе под нос, и Баки, воспользовавшись моментом, хватает его, прижав осколок к шее. 

– Где Стив? – тихо спрашивает он, чуть пуская кровь парню. 

– На последнем этаже, в операционной. Только забрали, – сдавленно отзывается тот и падает, булькая и захлёбываясь кровью из распоротого горла.

– Пригодится, – Баки поднимает с тела штурмовую винтовку, вынимает пропуск из кармана и отпихивает труп под кровать, оставляя в пыли красные размазанные следы. 

Рюкзак он находит на стойке ресепшена. Из бокового кармана торчит выпуск комикса, который Стив ещё не успел прочитать, и Баки хмурится.

– Я иду за тобой.

Его припасы ожидаемо забрали, но найденной винтовки и оружия с будущих трупов должно хватить, чтобы вытащить Стива отсюда. По пути к следующему этажу Баки находит несколько безделушек, запчастей и пустых консервных банок, и собирает пару грязных бомб для отвлечения внимания. Он идёт почти напролом, убивая всех на своём пути, бросая тела и обирая. И ему сейчас плевать на спасение человечества. Не такой ценой. 

Когда Баки врывается в операционную, его явно не ждут. Один из хирургов недовольно машет ему рукой, выгоняя, принимая за одного из агентов. И Баки, шагнув ближе, втыкает нож в горло врача. Резко шагнув в сторону, он хватает второго, пытающегося сопротивляться, и прикладывает лицом о стену. Молча, не слушая мольбы и объяснения, сворачивает шею и откидывает в сторону. Всхлипывающую, дрожащую от страха девушку под стойкой с лекарствами он приканчивает выстрелом в голову. 

Стив, скорее всего, под наркозом. Бледный, почти не дышащий, в тонкой больничной робе, он выглядит ещё уязвимее. Баки закидывает винтовку за спину и, подхватив его на руки, крепко прижимает к себе. В главном коридоре его уже ждут, и приходится пробираться по боковому, узкому и заваленному сломанной мебелью. Баки, неосознанно даже для себя, бормочет что-то успокаивающе и легко касается губами лба Стива, проверяя, в порядке ли тот. 

Одной рукой отстреливаться жутко неудобно, но его всё равно попытаются взять живым, им слишком нужен Стив, чтобы так рисковать. 

– Ты всё ещё можешь выбраться отсюда живым! – кричит кто-то ему в спину, плечо вспыхивает болью от чьего-то выстрела. – Сдавайся, Солдат!

Баки вваливается в лифт, показывая за спину средний палец, и бьёт кулаком по панели управления, матерясь на слишком медленно закрывающиеся двери. Он выдыхает только внизу, на парковке, чуть расслабляясь, но не успевает сделать и пару шагов к рядам машин.

– Джеймс, отдай его, – Тони тяжело дышит, видимо, торопился, и направляет на него перчатку.

– Это всё, что у тебя осталось от твоей хвалёной брони, Старк? 

– Барнс. Ты вообще понимаешь, что творишь? Ты лишаешь человечество надежды на спасение от эпидемии. 

– Ага, – равнодушно отзывается тот, бережно прижимая Стива плотнее к себе и отступая ещё на шаг назад. – Я был в старой лаборатории и видел записи. В прошлый раз у вас ничего не получилось. 

– Но может получиться сейчас. Я знаю Роджерса дольше, чем ты. Чёрт, да он рос под моим присмотром, можно сказать. Но такова цена. Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня стрелять. 

– Ладно. 

– Ты же должен… Что? – Тони, всё ещё держа руку вытянутой, медленно идёт к нему, недоверчиво щурясь. – Хорошо. Тогда отдай его мне. 

Баки демонстративно укладывает Стива на капот и кивает, мол, ты победил. А потом, словно только что вспомнив, достаёт из внутреннего кармана свои жетоны и протягивает.

– Хочу, чтобы они были у него. Хотя бы так. 

– Как пожелаешь, – хмыкает Старк и протягивает руку, их пальцы соприкасаются, Баки смыкает металлические пальцы на его запястье и выворачивает руку за спину. 

Слишком быстро, чтобы Старк успел отреагировать, он роняет его на пол и упирается коленом в спину, дёргая руку сильнее, до хруста. И отшатывается, когда тот стреляет наугад. Луч пробивает в потолке дыру, задевает плечо по касательной, обжигая, и Старк выворачивается из его хватки. Вскакивает на ноги, сплёвывая на пол кровь и осколок зуба, и снова вскидывает руку. 

– У тебя же мощность на минимуме, – насмешливо замечает Баки, щёлкая пластинами и откидывая со лба отросшие волосы. 

– Как и у тебя, – Старк дёргает пострадавшим плечом, коротко взглянув на руку Баки.

– Плевать. 

Он снова бросается вперёд, впечатывая Старка спиной в стену и ударяя кулаком в живот. Мог бы просто пристрелить, но всё оружие в рюкзаке, а в винтовке, кажется, закончились патроны. Ещё один луч, слабее предыдущего, обжигает его бедро, оплавляя джинсовую ткань. Баки, зарычав, бьёт его прикладом в лицо, и судя по хрусту, ломает нос. Ударяет ещё раз, и ещё, и ещё, почти превращая лицо в месиво, не обращая внимания на тупую, пульсирующую боль от ожогов. 

– Барнс! 

Каркающий, хриплый, безумный звук. Скорее ворон, чем человек. Баки отступает на шаг, его ботинки блестят от крови. 

– Нам пора уходить, – негромко говорит он, – счастливо оставаться, Старк. 

И, нащупав в рюкзаке за спиной пистолет, стреляет.

Баки угоняет машину Старка и мчит до самого выезда из города, периодически поглядывая на Стива на заднем сидении. 

– Бак..? Уже всё? – Стив садится, у него мутный взгляд , а пальцы чуть подрагивают. 

– Да. Ты им не подошёл, но привезли кого-то ещё с иммунитетом к заражению, – Баки намеренно на него не смотрит, вцепившись в руль. – Зато теперь ты свободен. 

Со смертью Старка пропала и возможность восстановить функционал руки, но это – приемлемая цена за жизнь Стива. 

– Поклянись, – хрипло требует Стив, натягивая джинсы и толстовку, и перебирается на переднее сидение, несмотря на слабость. 

Баки медлит, чуть сбрасывая скорость, и, протянув руку, кончиками пальцев касается синяка на скуле Стива. 

– Клянусь. 

По Стиву видно, что он не верит, но он лишь кривит губы и, порывшись в бардачке, обнаруживает карту.

– Тогда наш новый маршрут выбираю я. 

FIN.


End file.
